My Love
by LovelyClair
Summary: Claire Black has met her father and learned the importance of her family, but now with Voldemort back in the wizarding world with only her and Harry witnesses she feels that only love can bring more happiness her dilemma she had three boys who want her...
1. Falling for Him the right Him

ATTN: Reader if you have not read My Daddy or My Family you may not want to read this, but if you want go ahead I think you'd get the whole story with out character introductions.

A/N: So I was so happy with all my readers of "My Family", I planned this one out while working on My family and it sort of hit me My Love theme, I love writing this and that's the whole point, Claire Black is a new favorite character of mine and I love centering my stories around her, I try my best to not make my stories the typical girl befriends golden trio sort of thing but in some cases it cannot be helped. So as evidence by "My family" Claire and Harry may not be together, and in this story who you think is Claire's love really may not be… you really won't know. The Relationship with Cedric I created as a mere decoy because I knew all along I wanted him to be a Deatheater instead of dieing...So I'll leave you here now to read the third story in a list of five thank you and I hope you enjoy "My Love."

* * *

Walking into the doors for the first time at her father's childhood home it greeted her with dust and old smells. Claire looked around her she had never even knew this place existed. She took off her cloak and walked quietly as instructed by Remus. But her foot hit some umbrella stand and she yelped in pain, and then screamed even louder as the curtains of a painting flew open…

"MUDBLOODS! BLOOD-TRAITORS! FILTH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" It screamed.

Claire fell back into the wall as her father came out, "Shut up mother!" he yelled at the painting.

"Gees…" Claire said taking her fathers hand.

"Happens all the time don't worry." Sirius said, "How are you, are you hungry?"

"Starving…" Claire replied and they walked down to the kitchens.

To her surprise the room was filled with the familiar red headed family the Weasley's and to Claire's disgust Snape. James was laughing at Greta who was coated in a layer of flour.

"Well help me James you know perfectly well I don't want to go have another shower." Greta said.

"Yes but this time I'll come with you…" James started but Mrs. Weasley hit him with the broom.

"Mr. Potter there are young ears around, I'll kindly ask you not to speak like that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hi everyone!" Claire said.

"Oh Claire! Good you're here!" Ginny said.

"Oh Claire how was the trip Regulus has been asking for you." Fred said bouncing Regulus on his knee.

"Hope it was a safe trip." James said

"Oi Claire come play chess" Ron said.

"Ron she needs to eat first." Mrs. Weasley said ushering Claire to a chair.

Claire smiled at every one as she sat down next to Ginny. "Where's Mr. Weasley?" Claire asked.

"Oh he's at the ministry, there is much work going on these days what with meetings and what not." Mrs. Weasley said.

Claire nodded and started eating the stew put before her.

"Still practicing Occlumency?" Snape asked her.

"Always Professor." Claire said.

After she ate a small skinny thing came out from a cupboard and looked at her and his eyes welled up with tears…

"Is it, it is…MISTRESS!" the thing wailed and fell at Claire's feet.

Remus and her father had just come into the kitchen.

"Mistress they have been letting mud-bloods into the house and they are throwing away all your things!" He wailed.

"Kreacher that's my daughter not you mistress, stop wailing at her feet!" Sirius said rudely.

"Dad who is that?" Claire asked. As Sirius motioned for Claire to follow him.

"The house elf, you can order him around if you want he seems to like you." Sirius said.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked him.

"To your new room, I know we moved you abruptly so I wanted you to have your own space." He said.

He went to a room on the fourth floor quite separated from the rest of the house. "This was my mother's room; I've been working on cleaning it out for you I think it will suit you till you can get back to Godric's Hollow." Sirius said.

"Thank you daddy…" Claire said hugging him.

Sirius hugged her back kissing the top of her head, "I found this in my old room, it was a picture of your mom and I on our first date, went to this cozy little tea shop just in Hogsmeade there."

Claire looked at the picture in a silver frame of her mother and father young and smiling waving at her.

"Those were the days back then; everyone raved at me saying I had the prettiest girl in the school." Sirius said looking down at a seventeen year old Helga.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" Claire said.

"More than you can know, I wanted to marry her so much I knew it right here at that café, spent my whole life thinking I hated her, then she locked me in that classroom and kissed me, boy oh boy I was never the same again she really made me crazy for her." Sirius said.

Claire smiled at her father's story; he looked at her and then looked away.

"Go on daddy I don't mind, I love hearing about mother it makes her seem alive." Claire said smiling at him.

"It dose doesn't it, your mother also knew your name already too." He started, "When she was pregnant she told me that you would be a girl, and she knew your name as if you introduced yourself to her."

"She said you and her use to talk to me?" Claire said.

"We did every day we'd wake up beside each other and look at you in your mothers belly and say good morning Claire." Sirius said.

"That's true love right there, you and mum I want that some day." Claire said.

"And you will Claire…you deserve to be loved by someone who isn't your parent." Sirius said.

"I thought I loved Cedric but…" Claire started "There is someone I have strong feelings for, could that be love?"

"The base of a good and true love is trust and friendship, that's a line I picked up from your mother." Sirius said.

"That's what she said after I broke up with my first boyfriend Andrew, he had been seeing some other girl from a different school." Claire said.

"Exactly…who is this Andrew?" Sirius asked.

"Oh he's nobody really dad." Claire said.

Sirius looked at his daughter with and admiration he felt she had grown up the way he would have expected his child to be like, she was smart, kind, a bit hotheaded complements from himself, she was has Helga said…

"_Our daughter is our stars colliding in a rain of meteors, she'll be like us when she's older…so be good!" _

He chuckled remembering her word, her warning of him to be good. Helga was the best mother and he never doubted for a second that he needed some one like her grounded, a realist, and gentle. Because Sirius was a fighter, and got into fights, started them, and he had a bad reputation. Yet Dumbledore had trusted him to marry his granddaughter because he felt that Helga was just the remedy he needed for his wild boy behavior.

James would always joke when the four of them got together, "Helga is to Sirius as Lilly is to James and in turn we all belong to Remus because he needs some one too."

Sirius wondered if Remus ever knew James joked like that and he felt it best he not tell him now.

After he father left Claire decided to write to Harry he was probably feeling cut off, not hearing form anyone…

_Dear, Harry!_

_Hey I'm at the new home, I can't say where but you know I would…I like it here its okay except for the fact no ones been here in thirteen years. My father and I talked about my mother to day, I find out more and more each day. I really hope that you make it in time for your fathers wedding, and please do try to come soon I miss you so much. _

_Sure the Weasley's are good company but there are things I feel I can only tell you, maybe because we understand one and other. Regulus is growing up so big as well they he loved the little broom stick you bought him, dad says he gets his skills from mother because she was a Chaser. _

_Speaking of Quidditch, Snape told me that I get the open Chaser spot seeing as Marcus Flint had left Hogwarts (finally!). I really can't wait…yes I know we'll be competing against each other but all the reading and flying has me really, really hyped up over Quidditch I can't wait!!! I think I told you that already._

_Well all the best wishes till we see you here,_

_All the Love Claire_

She took the letter to Vulcan and sent him out the window; she watched the black owl fly away into the blue sky. Knowing it won't take him long as the Dursley's lived near London, Claire left the win down to go downstairs with the rest of the gang.

"Claire!" came the familiar voice of Hermione.

Claire ran over to her and hugged her, "How are you?"

"Oh so good I'll have to tell you the vacation I took this summer, wait have you met Tonks yet she just got here." Hermione said.

There was a pretty pink haired girl at the table she whipped around, "So this is my new cousin Claire, nice to meet ya!" She got up and hugged Claire.

"Who are your parents?" Claire asked.

"Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks!" She said, "Gees Sirius do you not tell her any thing about our family."

"Only the clean history…so nope nothing!" He said winking at Claire.

She shook her head, and then Mr. Weasley came in panicked.

"James I have some bad news, Harry used magic to day…" Arthur said.

"What!" James yelled, "Damn Mungdungs I knew I should have been watching him myself."

"He used a Patronus; Dementors were attacking him and his cousin Dudley." Arthur said.

"That's it I don't care what Dumbledore says he's my son and he'll be staying here, enough of this staying at the Dursley's crap!" James shouted.

"I quite agree too James." Every one looked to see Dumbledore at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh sir hello…" James said.

"Grandfather is Harry okay?" Greta asked pulling out a chair for him.

"Harry will be fine…but he stands trial for his under aged magic.

"Gees so who's going with him?" Sirius asked.

"Well Greta and James of course, I believe you adopted Harry as your son before he left for that Dursley's." Dumbledore said.

"Right I did James and I thought it best, in case something happens again Harry has me to go to and not the Dursley's." Greta said.

"James will be much busy that day with work for the Order; Greta will have to go with him." Dumbledore said.

James looked at Greta and nodded she'll be his step-mother by then so its only fitting that she goes." James took Greta's hand.

Claire was worried now; she had just mailed her letter to Harry…

He arrived the next day irritated and angry, Claire understood why but she wondered if he would take it out on the rest of them. They prepped the house for the small wedding between James and Greta that day, Kingsley Shaklebolt would do the service and then Greta would be Mrs. Potter, and Harry's new mother.

"Harry?" Claire said sitting next to him after his disagreement with Ron and Hermione.

"I got your letter...it made me feel a whole lot better, unlike some letters!" Harry said angry.

Claire looked at Ron and Hermione who looked hurt, "Harry we had to keep hushed up about this stuff, in case the ministry intercepts any letters."

"I understand that…" Harry said.

"You must be happy your father is getting married today…I heard about Greta adopting you." Claire said.

"Yeah she and I talked alone about it I told her I never wanted to have to go live with the Dursley's again." Harry said.

"Cheer up Harry today is a happy day…" Ron said.

Later after leaving the Claire made her way to her aunt's room to prep for the wedding. She heard a loud crack, Fred and George had popped up beside her she let out a yell and stumbled back.

"Damn it Fred and George I'll smack you one on the side of the head if you do that again!" Claire yelled.

"Gees Claire…" Fred said and he apparated else where.

George grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"What?" Claire said.

"I just…I want to know how you are after you know the whole Cedric situation?" He asked.

Claire winced at the sound of his name, she was on the borderline between feeling scared for Cedric and betrayed by him either way George wasn't helping by bringing him up.

"I see you still aren't ready to talk about it are you?" George said.

"No George I am not, please I don't need to hear nor talk about Cedric." Claire said.

"I told you he wasn't right for you…I knew it Claire." George blurted out.

"How dare you pull an 'I told you so' on me you have no right." Claire said vehemently.

It was George's turn to wince at her words, "Claire you're cutting me deep."

"Why should I care your just, making me angry." Claire said.

"Look I wanted to make sure you were okay…I worry about you because you seem to bottle every thing up." George said.

"What just because I don't talk to you every time I have to blow my nose I'm bottling things up, George you have no idea what it's like to love some one like I loved Cedric." Claire said pressing herself against the wall.

"Don't I…" he said moving so he was close to her face. "You of all people should know I know what it feels like to love some one unconditionally, Claire you awaken a feeling in me I've never felt before."

Claire caught her breath she had a dying urge to kiss George right there that second. She felt a heat between them, and it was unfamiliar and new to her…she then knew what it was she wanted George she felt passion and it scared her as her mother had warned her long ago. She ducked out and moved away from him her cheeks burning.

"I have to go now…" Claire said not meeting his eyes. She turned on her heel bumping into Fred along the way, who looked annoyed.

"C'mon George!" she heard Fred as she ducked into her aunt's room still flustered.

"Oh Claire there you are can you zip me up?" she asked indicating to her zipper.

"Aunt Greta…" Claire said struggling with the zipper, "_What on earth it fit a month ago when we bought it?" _Claire thought.

"Yes…" Her aunt said sucking in.

"You and James you're really in love, I mean you don't think it's because you're mom's twin?" Claire asked.

"Well I have to admit I first thought that he'd still loved her, but when we spent time together we realized that is wasn't about Helga or Lily, it was me an him now and I am really very different from Lily and big time Helga…I am also a Squib too and he feels he has to protect me too, really he tells me every night how much he loves me…wait you aren't freaking out…Oh my God Claire." Greta started, "You have a burning desire for some one…oh tell me!"

"Aunt Greta am I a hussy for thinking about a guy like this so soon after, well you know after him." Claire said blushing furiously.

"You mean Cedric…bah the boy was too pretty for that sort of thing, I always knew you two weren't right." Greta said, "A love had to be so strong Claire, that those around you feel it too…trust me."

"Really love can be that intense?" Claire said.

"You don't even know the extremes." Greta said.

"Can you describe your love for James?" Claire asked.

"Beethoven's Symphony # 9, I tell you the feeling I know everyone gets hearing that song, Claire you get the parts that are really intense and give you goose bumps all over…then it's came collective and you feel relaxed, then BAM! It picks back up again filling you with anticipation and joy." Greta said.

"Wow…I get goose bumps thinking about it." Claire said.

"As you should find a good one Claire, and if he makes you feel like you'll never breathe again he's the one." Greta said.

"Right I get it, thank you Aunt Greta." Claire said.

"Now let's go get me married, Claire I have waited along time staring out my bedroom widow and putting number nine on repeat." Greta said.


	2. Lair of the Malfoys

YAY! I was soo happy to see my two reviews...enjoy!

* * *

The wedding was very simple but nice all the same, Greta was beside her self and Claire swore she saw James shed a tear. Claire had an envy pang at her heart she found her self imagining her own wedding.

Claire had decided she was going to get married at the home in Godric's Hollow; the garden was beautiful and had the loveliest gazebo. She saw her self in a long white gown, with pink roses in her bouquet and some tall, dark, and handsome stranger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." Kingsley said, he had agreed to do their wedding.

All the members of the order were there: The Real Mad-eye, Remus, and Tonks were among them. Not to mention all the Weasley's who made up most of the wedding guests, and to Claire's surprise Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were there.

When they all went to the large sitting room that was right above the kitchen where the most fragrant food was being prepared, Claire saw The newly made Potter family sitting together Harry beside her aunt James right next to Harry, she had a sense of longing that her family would be like that some day, together and laughing. She was bust in her own world she hardly noticed the vacant chair taken by Viktor.

"Oh, Viktor you startled me." Claire said smiling at him.

"Vell, I saw you here and alone, I really am sorry about Diggory, I must admit I too thought him an honest good person." Viktor said.

"I am happy to see you how have you been?" Claire asked.

"Good I now vork at 'Ogwarts, Dumbledore gave me a job." Krum said.

"Really! Oh wow what do you do?" Claire asked him.

"I am now flying teacher, and organizer of Quidditch at the school, other times I'll just be working vith the first years on there flying all year." Viktor told her.

"That's wonderful Viktor good for you; I made the Quidditch team this year I play Chaser for the Slytherin's!" Claire said excitedly.

"Veally…you know there have been no vomen on the Slytherin team ever." Viktor said.

"What? No way I didn't know that." Claire said, she saw her father making his way over to them, "Uh-oh nosey father moment coming up."

"Vot?" but he was cut off by Sirius.

"What are you two young people talking about over here?" Sirius asked mostly glaring at Viktor.

Claire frowned at him, "Dad this is Viktor Krum he's the new… wait a second what happened to Madame Hooch?"

"Didn't you hear…" Viktor started.

"That Madame Hooch took a long vacation and I suspect she won't come back." Sirius told her.

"It's him isn't it he's attacking and the ministry can only report lies about Harry." Claire said.

"Claire we can't control the ministry, but we can fight them if we have to." Sirius said.

The mood of the following day was much confusing; a letter came stating that Claire was to report immediately to the ministry for questioning. She hardly knew what it was about she left with Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Greta that morning to visit for the first time the ministry.

She side glanced at Harry who looked sick with nerves; she reached over and took his hand.

He looked up and she saw the fear, "Claire I'm worried, what if I can never come back to Hogwarts?"

"Harry you'll be on the train next month with us and we'll be ordering cauldron cakes and laughing our butts off at how much more stupid Malfoy looks this year." Claire told him "Keep your wits about you…"

Claire was toying with her own wits she hardly knew what to expect when she got to the ministry.

The approached the visitors entrance and stepped into the telephone booth, "Alright so Claire is here for questioning and Harry a trial okay." Mr. Weasley mumbled.

"Hello and welcome to the Ministry of magic Please state you name and purpose…" came a woman's voice form the phone."

"erm yes…Arthur Weasley – Head of Misuse of Muggle artifacts, Mr. Harry Potter – Trial for under aged magic, Mrs. Greta Potter – Mother of Harry Potter and Squib, Miss. Claire Black – Meeting with the Minister." He said into the phone.

Three tags bearing their names fell in the coin slot, Claire pinned hers to her sweater.

"Sorry about the Squib comment Greta protocol you know, they'll ask for your wand and you don't have one so makes it easier for them." Mr. Weasley said.

"It's no problem Arthur, I was more happy you called me Harry's mother." Greta said she smiled at Harry who nodded.

Claire pulled the want out of her pocket, only it wasn't hers she remembered instantly it was the wand she took from Cedric, and she never knew what happened to her own perhaps he was using hers now she didn't know, the wand did work for her as she practiced a few spells over the summer for her homework.

"Harry I still have Cedric's wand, my ebony and golden phoenix feather is gone it's a shame I really liked that one." She told him as they stepped out of the phone booth.

"Wands…" came a gruff voice.

When the man took Claire's wand he sized it up, "An interesting wand for a girl, male unicorn hair black, Ash, twelve and quarter inches very springy, here you go Miss. Black." He said passing it to her, "Not very common for girls to get a male unicorn hair."

Claire looked away she really didn't care looking around the ministry fascinated her she had never been to a place like it and she was eager to explore it, but she knew she was there only to speak with the minister.

"Miss. Black, Mr. Potter's trial has been changed you'll sit in the waiting room till the trial is done." A stout woman said.

"I was wondering if I may sit in on the trial?" Claire asked

"Very well if you must, proceed with Mrs. Potter to the lifts." The lady said.

As they made their way down Harry actually took her hand on the lift, the squeeze he gave clearly was a thanks. She smiled at him then continued to look forward.

They reached the lower chambers and Greta turned around, "Okay Harry I want you to try not to say too much, only when they ask you questions, those people in there are harsh, especially to me at least because I am a Squib, they hate any one who isn't a pure-blooded wand waver." Greta said.

"Let us hope that Umbridge woman isn't there I hate her…" Greta continued.

They walked into the court room Claire made her way to the stands. She looked around at the various faces; they all believed the same thing that Voldemort wasn't back.

The trial was Claire found was rather boring, they attacked Harry left right and center and Claire knew why they wanted to not have to believe him and that Voldemort was gone from this world forever, she'd looked to the minister occasionally and saw him talk and talk, then she noticed a toad like woman staring at her. Then her gaze left at the mention of Greta.

"Mrs. Potter hum it says here you are Harry's legal guardian, you a Squib and you married a wizard you do know we don't allow that in the ministry." Fudge said.

Greta looked taken back, "Excuse me but you have no right to tell me who I can be with, Claudia my sister married Charlie Weasley in Romania a month ago."

"Yes well Romania has different laws than we do…" he said.

"Lets just stick to why we're here, I am Harry's mother and that's final my son was defending himself against Dementors, which I assumed were suppose to be guarding Hogwarts not in a urban city attacking my child!" Greta said.

"Need we remind you, you did not give birth to Mr. Potter here there for you may now stop referring to him as your son." Fudge said.

"She is my mother sir, I see her as that because my own is dead, Greta is married to my father she adopted me." Harry said.

"Sir, Dumbledore also appointed this woman as head of muggle studies, really as if Hogwarts needed another Squib." Umbridge said in a sweet little voice.

"I dare say **Miss**. Umbridge I won't be at Hogwarts much longer, certain events will detain me else where." Greta said.

"Well then…" Umbridge started.

"Well the situation has been looked at further, Mr. Harry James Potter you are cleared of all charges against you." Fudge said.

Claire was elated she clapped with the rest of those who had voted Harry to stay and walked down to hug him. "I am so happy you made it through, Voldemort better watch his ass cause this boy is a legend." Claire said glaring at the toad like woman who came over to them.

"Dolores Umbridge…" She said holding out a sausage like had to Claire.

"Claire Black it is absolutely smashing to meet you." Claire said winking back to Harry to show she wasn't being serious.

"My, my you are a friendly one…you are Sirius Black's daughter aren't you?" She said.

Claire put on a solemn pinched face, complements from Harry's Aunt Petunia, "Yes but I dare say my father has gotten himself in a mess, you know you should tell the person in charge of finding him that the last letter he sent me was from Saudi Arabia…" Claire said.

"He told you this?" Umbridge said looking as if Christmas came early.

"Oh yes what a fool he can be some times." Claire said.

Greta stifled a giggle and Harry wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Saudi Arabia huh, thank you Miss. Black you've been most helpful." Claire felt the woman shove something in her hand.

"Well thank you Miss. Umbridge…" Claire said

"You are most esteemed Miss. Black; I trust we'll be good friend as the year progresses." Umbridge started. "Perhaps you could inform me if you have any more information about, your father, good day Miss. Black, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter."

The toad had left and it was the minister who would approach next.

"Most gracious you are being Miss. Black, Mrs. Potter… Harry she'll be here most of the day you can leave." Fudge said.

"We'll see you later then Claire." Greta said hugging her.

"Good bye Aunt Greta, Harry see you later." Claire said.

"Walk with me Miss. Black…" Fudge started. "It has come to my attention that you and the were-wolf have moved from Godric's Hollow?"

"True we have to a more secluded place…we are living in dangerous times sir, what with Lord Voldemort on the loose Cedric Diggory a Deatheater."

"Yes you say that…both you and Potter, but I feel that you should not say such things and it could be the company you keep…after all you have a half were-wolf brother too, the boy is what one now?" Fudge said his honest make coming out.

"Yes Regulus Lupin my brother is growing yes." Claire said, "His father is a good man, I trust my brother will be like him some day."

"Yes well while your brother has the right to live with his father…you don't." Fudge said. "A trial had been put into place; you have to live with the Malfoy's for two weeks…"

"NO!!" Claire screamed.

Every one in the main hall stared in wonder, "Miss. Black you'll have to calm down, seeing as your aunt Narcissa is the only member of the Black family able to take you…" Fudge started.

"My mother put me under Remus Lupin's care so that I would not have to go with the Malfoy's…I won't go!" Claire yelled.

"On the contrary you have no choice…Munch, Radford grab her and throw her take her to Malfoy manor by apparating there I don't want to risk her calling out another name instead." Fudge turned his back on her and Claire's yelling and screaming could be heard by ever one.

Mr. Weasley had just come off the lift with Kingsley and saw her being carried away.

"Claire!" They called out.

Tonks came running up, 'Their taking her to Malfoy Manor I've spoken with my mother she's going to try to have Claire come to her home instead but it looks doubtful."

"Why on earth would Lucius Malfoy want her…it doesn't make sense to take Claire and not Regulus?" Kingsley said.

Mr. Weasley came really close, "Because they think his last name is Lupin complements of Helga Dumbledore…she was always a smart one."

"I remember her best Chaser I've seen ever really, no one compared to her." Kingsley.

Claire's feet hit the gravel of a very well manicured drive, she wasn't fighting now she let them drag her along the path, she looked up at the black granite walls and saw the most beautiful gardens, and peacocks that where pure white.

She noticed the Malfoy crest clear on the front of the gates, which spoke the moment they approached. "What is your purpose?"

"We have the Black girl." Munch said.

The iron gates swung open, a house elf opened the doors and admitted them into the grand entrance hall.

Claire looked around her after they release her arms the hall was huge and there were past portraits of other Malfoy's who had walked these halls. Her eyes fell on a boy who stood tall and proud next to a little girl who was just as blond as he was but her picture was slightly faded, whilst his was fully visible and he looked rather handsome with light grey eyes.

"You'll find that my sister has long since been here she married a muggle." Came a voice form behind her.

Claire turned to face Lucius Malfoy who looked down at her with those eyes she was entranced by in the painting. "Indeed…" Claire muttered.

"I was five-teen there." He said.

Claire swallowed hard she was looking at the painting again, but she knew Lucius was right behind her. She stared and stared hoping he would just leave. She felt his hands on her shoulders and turned to see his head next to hers, then it came back that feeling she felt with George, _"oh dear goodness"_ Claire's mind screamed what the hell kind of impropriety is this!

"Lucius…" came a female voice form a nearby room he stepped back.

_"Yeah that's right step back jerk…"_ Claire thought.

"Narcissa she is here, come and greet our new house guest." Lucius said giving Claire a look no adult man should give a four-teen going on five-teen year old girl.

"Well Claire how was the trip here?" Narcissa said she was smiling and it made Claire sick, here she was in a house owned by Deatheaters.

"It sucked…" Claire muttered.

"You know…would you like to come have a cup of tea?" She asked.

"No…" Claire said mockingly following them into the room.

She scoffed at the splendor of the room; clearly Malfoy's where so proud they were rich. She plopped down on a puffy green Velvet chair and tucked her legs under her and put a pillow over her lap and chest hopping Lucius would look away. Draco she just noticed sat in a corner alone, and Claire wondered if he didn't want her here as much as she didn't want to be there.

The house elf offered a cup of tea which Claire refused; in fact Claire made a mental note to not eat any thing she didn't prepare her self.

"Well we are pleased that you are here Claire and after the two weeks I hope you would consider staying with us permanently." Narcissa said a hopeful look in her eyes.

Claire actually felt bad for her this woman obviously wanted a daughter really bad.

"Well since I have the freedom to choose I will naturally want to stay with my…" She hesitated did Draco know the vow had been lifted she wouldn't doubt for a second he would make her be his girlfriend when they got a moment alone in this vast house.

"I naturally have other family to take into consideration you know there's the Tonks' and the Lestranges too." Claire said saving her skin.

"Yes of course…" Narcissa said the look fading from her blue eyes.

Lucius stare at her over his snifter of brandy, she was an odd girl always blushing and staring at random things she seemed almost what was the word oh right sexually frustrated, as most teenagers were Draco even. He knew his son wanted this girl he could tell, yet so did Voldemort, Diggory, Potter, one or all of the Weasley's, and Remus Lupin. He couldn't put his foot on it, hell he even wanted her, then it hit Lucius the girl had Veela in her. Dumbledore's deceased wife Gwenivire was a Veela, so naturally it passed down the line the trait of turning a man's blood to a boil. The one who would tame this girl's heart would have to be a natural at strength. He smirked an drained the rich brown liquid, Claire Black was a most desired young woman he watched her till her fierce blue eyes flashed at him Lucius had to excuse himself, as a wave of pleasure fell over him…

* * *

Oh yes I know I so should have warned you to go buy a slurpee or have a very clod glass of water because this just got hotter! lol jk Review PULEESE!! lol jk just glad you read! 


	3. In Cillia's Bedroom

Chapter 3 I had to get it up earlier cause i'll be so busy to day!

* * *

After a dinner Claire refused to eat the house elf lead her to her room she would use while being forced to stay at Malfoy manor. When they entered it Claire wasn't surprised to see a vast room, what did surprise her was that is was decorated in blue velvet. A large canopied bed with snake carvings circling the banisters and required a small set of stairs to climb up it was elegant and large and had the same blue velvet that decorated the hangings which were layered with a white veil. This room had been Lucius' sisters. She saw a large bronze eagle suspended room the ceiling it was spread wide and hanging from iron chains. The room it self reflected the Ravenclaw who once owned it.

The house elf snapped her fingers and a huge fire burned in the hearth, she saw dozens of moving photo graphs along the walls and vanity table that reflected the warm glow of the fire. Claire looked and then saw in the pictures girls and boys laughing and having fun she looked closer and saw her mother. Lucius' sister was her mother's best friend in Ravenclaw. A small autograph book sat on the vanity witch was gilded with snakes and eagles, Claire assumed this girl was proud of both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

She read the name engraved on the autograph album _"Cilia Fera Malfoy – Ravenclaw Seeker extraordinaire." _Claire smiled she played with her mother she saw a team picture from their final year at Hogwarts, her mother stood tall and beautiful leaning against her broom a captains badge gleamed from her blue robes it, the whole team was girls who were all beautiful and winking and staring up at her from the frame her mother waving happily at her blowing kisses. It was then Claire new her mother was a girl most schools would call the it girl, Cillia, Lilly, and all the other girls on the Ravenclaw team were the most beautiful and most popular girls.

It was Cillia Claire noticed in the Seekers spot she was older than her picture in the hall she had the trade mark Malfoy grey eyes long perfect blond hair, a long pointed face, but she was lovely her mother stood directly behind her. The other girls in the picture Claire didn't recognize but she would no doubt find out there names at school form the Quidditch hall of fame.

She saw another picture that made her smile Cillia a boy Claire had never seen, and her mother and father grinned from a picture on the table near the book that Claire tried picking up but it wouldn't budged. She could open it now and the first page was filled with words Claire read:

_Hey Cillia, did you see the look on Potters face when Cleaves scored the goal for the fifth time…Yes the Raven girls win again we are so good too bad Potter got the snitch I'll get him for ya! _

_Hugs Grit Helmer – Second Chaser._

_Oi Cillia that thing you asked me about yes, meet me later!_

_Hayden Dunsmuir – your charming __Boyfriend. _Claire noticed the crossed out of boyfriend and laughed.

_Cil darling Sirius and I skipped transfiguration…he and I well you know he's soo good I feel like a whole new woman hey has was Hayden okay tell me soon!_

_Helga Dumbledore ._

Claire made a face at that, but laughed all the same her mother was seventeen when…

"Reading anything interesting?" came a cool voice form behind her.

Claire jumped falling off the vanity stool; she looked at an upside down Draco who stood at her door in a house coat.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Claire said closing the autograph book.

"It's my house I can go where ever I want, with or without your invitation." He said striding into the room and sitting on one of the blue velvet sofas by the fire.

"Your aunt is she…" Claire started.

"Alive and kicking…she owns a shop in Diagon Ally with her mudblood husband." Draco said.

"She was best friends with my mother…she played seeker on the Ravenclaw team." Claire said sitting opposite to him on the other sofa.

"Yeah well they boast that that was the most famous team ever won the cup that year too, your mother was captain…yep I know all the stories read through that entire autograph book." Draco said

"Cillia must have been well liked." Claire said.

"Yeah all of fathers friends hopped they would get to marry her, they she married some guy named Kevin Stanley and now she's been disowned by my father, my grandparents had already died, father says they at least they died proud of her." He told her.

"What do you want?" Claire asked.

"To see you…you know we are supposed to be a couple…or have you forgotten?" Draco said.

"No I didn't forget…look Draco you really don't want me come on lets just throw this whole idea away." Claire said.

He got up and moved beside her, "I wont Claire I'll never I'm telling you now we will be married some day."

Claire sank back into the plush couch she had to admit defeat, if she refused him then he would realize the vow had been lifted and than would go straight to his father and tell him about Regulus.

Draco moved closer to her and took her hand, "Claire one day you will see that I am right and as two pure-blooded people we have to be together."

Claire looked into the grey hopeful looking eyes, she saw the same look that had Narcissa hopping she would stay Claire had to go along she would not loose her brother to these power hungry people. Claire turned so she faced him directly and put her hands on either side of his face, _"At least he doesn't look like Crabbe or Goyle…" _Claire tilted her head to one side and looked into his very hopeful grey eyes. She kissed him and tried to mean it she really did but it just wasn't there.

Draco on the other hand was elated and moved so that he was on her and taking the kiss deeper, he ran his fingers through the long black hair he had longed to touch and held her there kissing her.

Claire on the other hand had her mind racing she wanted to protest this move he made but he'd then suspect that she didn't want him. True Claire honestly wanted to know the feeling her aunt described all the time, but not with Draco honestly what kind of lover would she be if she didn't actually love him, Claire pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"What?" Draco said still on top of her looking into he eyes.

"I can't do this now I…I am not ready, look don't get me wrong I do want to make this work." Claire couldn't believe it she was lying out of her ass, "But I just don't want to go rushing head first into a situation like this."

"You're right you know…" Draco said sitting back into the couch. "Besides I don't like the idea of doing it in my parents home…at least not until it's ours."

"What are you talking about?" Claire said her eyes widening.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Claire." Draco said looking at her.

Claire found her eyes tailing down to the robe, was he naked under that she wondered as she saw a bit of his chest, but he was wearing pyjama pants so he wasn't completely naked.

"Okay…" Claire blushed and looked at the floor.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"What!? … NO umm okay." Claire said meekly _"Okay Black what the fuck!"_

"Good…you may want to get changed ask the dresser for pyjamas.

Claire looked at the dresser and stood up and went over to it. She thought about what she wanted…_"Oh something really granny looking and long a cotton night gown perhaps…" _She opened the drawer ant pulled out a fluffy warm white night gown it hardly looked granny as it has a low cut upper half. She saw the closet nearby and walked over to is opening the to reveal a vast closet with dresses galore, it looked like a mall.

Claire stripped off her clothes then looked at her self in the mirror she still wore her under garments and looked her body, she was afraid of her looks now she has more than obvious gotten bigger breasts over the summer she was tall an lean and her black hair waved an wisped about her shoulders she looked into he corner of the mirror and saw him. Draco stare at her in her exposed state and didn't bother covering herself she turned and looked at him staring at her with some lustful hunger in his eyes.

"Draco!" Claire said.

He shook his head and looked at her face now, "Your beautiful…' he said moving closer to her.

"And you have to leave I…" She stopped short he was close to her now. "I want you to leave…"

"No you don't." he muttered as his lips came down on hers again.

The nightgown slipped fro her fingers and fell to the floor, she was aware of his hand on her bare back and he moved them slowly up the arch of her back, her head was swimming and she was taken under by the little thing her aunt referred to as passion. Hi mouth made a trail from her lips to her neck and Claire knew right away this had to stop, "Stop…" She managed to say, "Stop it now Draco I told you, I was not ready." Claire pushed him away for a second time.

"Yeah but I am…" Draco protested.

"Well good for you, go jerk off in a bathroom some where." Claire said "If I don't want to, then you'll have to wait, now get out before I change my mind about letting you stay here to night."

Draco sulked out of the room and Claire threw the nightgown over her head, and then removed her under garments. When she came out Draco was already making himself comfortable in her bed. Claire climbed in the other side surprise by how difficult it was to get in the bed but it was comfy and warm. He was looking at her Claire knew it but she sank deep into the blankets so only the top of her head was visible and tried to sleep with Draco watching her.

"Piss off." She said after a few moments.

"What?" he said in the glow from the fire.

Claire whipped around in the bed and looked at him, "Stop watching me sleep it's creepy, and with this little arrangement creepy enough I don't need your staring added to it."

"I'm sorry okay goodness…can I move closer to you?" He asked.

"Let me think no…after you've made two advances to get in my pants tonight I really don't want a third attempt." Claire hissed at him.

But in all her protesting he'd slid closer in the warm covers and put an arm around her, "I know you want to go home to those people, but Claire just let me comfort you I am your boyfriend after all."

Claire heaved a sigh then rolled away from him; she felt his whole body press against her back as his arms snaked around her did she have to endure this for two weeks?

The room was dark and she still felt his arms around her his breath was steady and she tuned slightly seeing his body for the first time the blankets had fallen about his waist and his blond hair had fallen over hi close eyes. Claire was relieved that it was morning she got up an opened the rich blue curtains covering the large French doors out to a private balcony. She stepped out side in the sunlight her fluffy white night gown swishing about her bare feet her hair falling loosely about her shoulders and back. She looked out onto the beautiful grounds and listened to the sounds of the white peacocks grazing in the gardens.

Long manly arm laced them selves around her waist and Harry came to mind, them she remembered she wasn't at Grimmauld place ant turned to face Draco who looked at her smirking slightly.

"You like it don't you?" Draco said.

"It's not like my garden in Godric's Hollow, my home there is more of a home than here." Claire said.

"Give this place a chance would you…" Draco said.

"I don't want to, I know where I belong and who my family is…I miss my brother." Claire told him.

He kissed her on the fore head then on the lips, "I know you'll like it her some day."

Claire looked down her mind was racing she was wondering why Cedric was never like this to her. They just held hands and kissed, he barely ever put his arms around her like this held her. Then Claire thought of a way to make Draco go away.

"I wish I could see Harry right now I miss him too." Claire said. _"Oh snap yes he looked pissed!" _

Draco let her go and turned away, "Yeah well Potter is just not cut out for some one like you Claire, he's a half-blood you see."

"He's still my best friend and we understand one and other." Claire told him cutting him deeper.

She watched him walk back into the room and pull his robe off a chair then left the room.

"_Success! He's gone…" _Claire said.

She went into her room and pulled back all the curtains letting the sun spill in and light up the whole room. Walking over to the dresser she said aloud what she wanted to wear.

"Tank top, shorts and sandals please!" She found herself in a really good mood now.

After throwing on her clothes and brushing her hair, she went out to the kitchens passing the house elf on the way.

"I'll get my own food thanks…" Claire said.

"But mistress, Nippy can get you something, she isn't putting stuff in that master wants, she wishes to be nice to you mistress." Nippy said.

"No Nippy I dare say I have to get my own food in this house." Claire told her.

"Thank you any way Nippy."

"Mistress says thanks; Nippy has never heard thanks from a wizard before!" She squeaked.

"Well you take care Nippy I am going to explore." Claire said leaving the house elf surprised.

Claire found the kitchens and sat down to a piece of buttered toast she made and smiled to herself, "Yes Claire Black to day is a good day!"

* * *

Well tell me what you think i think personally this id the best chapter I've ever written...lol . 


	4. Home Again

A/N: Phew! Christmas has come and gone and now this year is mere days over. I am very happy to day because I got my fifth Harry Potter movie with the cool Deatheater/ Dumbledores Army changie cover I loove it and like the Potter nerd I am I've watched it several times already! okay okay so enough about how stoked i am about the new changie cover lol but i hope you like this Chapter took me a while to get it up so here you go!! enjoy...

* * *

Claire walked down the long hall till she found the music room. She walked into the room with a rich pure-blooded décor. The ceiling was domed and showed moving pictures of Malfoy's long past at the far end was an enormous Painting of six people five of them were blond and looked very Malfoyish, whilst the one sanding beside a boy the same height as him was a brunette and had blue eyes and smiled enthusiastically, like Cillia he was whited out a bit. Then she saw it the large gleaming black grand piano, it was perfectly polished and beckoned Claire to play it.

"Oh my god I'd marry the ass if I could have this piano…" Claire joked aloud and sat down at the perfect eighty-eight keys. She put her hands on them, and felt a surge of happiness flow through her fingers and her body; it had been too long since she touched a piano. In her home back on Hanning St. she had a nice wooden piano that Helga and Claire would sit at drinking eggnog as Claire played tunes she learned from her piano teacher.

She knew right away she had to play this piano quell the music monster that roared within her. She played Mozart's Fantasy in D minor and the music moved her to a world away form the Malfoy manor, she knew the song by heart and she only wanted to escape it in. She didn't even bother to see that Draco was watching her from the door.

Draco did not know muggle music, but what Claire played was moving he'd never heard such passion in a song before. He walked into the room he had not paid much attention to in all his years in the home. He ran his hand along the piano till it came to her own hand playing the polished black and white keys. She stopped and opened her eyes looking at him; he'd never seen her stare like that before. He moved his hand along her bare arms to her shoulders till he was behind her, "Claire how long are you going to refuse me?"

"Forever…" she whispered and pushed away from the piano and ran from the room.

"Harry…" Claire muttered as she ran along the halls crying she wanted to see him so bad and she had never wanted to be with some one like this before. She though it could never happen but in the act of their separation Claire realized at last that she was in love.

She was aching for him his hand on hers his lips, the kiss from the summer seemed so long ago, she didn't know her heart then because of Cedric but she knew now and it was killing her. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. She cried she called for him any thing _"He cannot hear you."_ Came a small voice in her head. "Shut up…" Claire muttered.

Then she remembered Ginny also cared for Harry, and once again she would have to sacrifice her love to make some one happy. Claire rested her chin on her knees. So this is what it felt like to be in love, Claire thought she would be happy, "But of course happiness comes when you are with the person." Claire said to herself

There was a quiet knock on the door and Narcissa poked her head in, "What Claire you've been crying…" she said in a weird unNarcissa kind of way.

"I'm fine I just want to go home I miss my fa…Remus I miss Remus." Claire said.

"Well I don't think you should really bother with the were-wolf, it's not good to associate your self with people like him." Narcissa said sitting down beside her. "You like this room we could make it look more Slytherin for you."

"No it reminds me of my mother your husbands younger sister was her friend." Claire said.

"Yes I dare say she was, those Ravenclaw girls, they were the only friends they had all the boys liked them and every other girl hated them." Narcissa said.

"I'm sure they were quite content with one and other, I wouldn't want fifty people following me around." Claire said.

The look in Narcissa's eyes told Claire that maybe she didn't want her as a daughter.

"You sound like your father…" Narcissa said suddenly, "I see what Fudge meant."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not more of a snot Narcissa like your charming son." Claire said wiping a few tears from her eyelashes.

"Don't speak about my son like that." Narcissa said standing up.

"What he's my boyfriend after all?" Claire said _"Come on say it…say it!" _

"Get out of my house NOW!" Narcissa yelled.

"Gladly!" Claire said.

She stormed out of the bedroom and hastened for the front doors. _"That only took a day!" _Claire thought as joy swept over her as she stepped out into the fresh air of out side and trough the gates. Okay so she had to have an annoying boyfriend but she at least didn't have to put up with him sneaking around her trying to get her on her back. Clair had called it, it was a good day; she really didn't care where she was going she only wanted to walk.

There was a loud crack near her and she dove into a bush, she peered around it and saw him Cedric was walking now toward the manor. Claire came out onto the path holding out her or his wand. "Cedric?"

He whipped around she knew it he had her wand and he lowered it and looked at her, "What are you doing out this way." He said coldly.

The heat of the summer was making Claire rather irate but she tried to be calmer to him, "I see we are making use of each others wands." Claire said ignoring his question.

"I see that too…did you come from Malfoy's place." Cedric asked her moving closer now.

"I did…Draco and I are dating now you know." Claire said straightening her self.

Cedric arched an eye-brow, "Really well they say couples are made under the strangest of circumstances."

"Yeah like you and your Lord Voldey-poo." Claire said mockingly.

"I serve him, I'm not with him." Cedric said.

"Do you miss me?" Claire said looking up at him they were close to one another now and she pushed the wand into his chest he stared down at her.

"I do actually; you seem more grown up now." Cedric said.

"Well betrayal is a bitch Cedric, you hurt me and in turn it made me tougher." Claire said.

"Tougher yes…hardened against me I think not Claire you want me right now admit it." Cedric said.

"Shut-up…" Claire said through her teeth.

Cedric put a hand under he chin and tilted her face upward. He kissed her and Claire's furry was out the window with it she lowered the wand and moved in closer to him. The two of them fell into the grass off the path that Cedric had been walking on. He moved himself on top of her and was kissing her leaving the entire world behind. Claire didn't want him to stop either she knew she had wanted Cedric like this before but honestly speaking she really never got that chance.

"Oh gees Cedric is that you?" came the voice of a Deatheater.

Cedric stood up quickly, and looked at the man who had spoken.

"Yaxley keep going I think the meeting will be starting soon and you…" He said turning to Claire, "Stay away from me in the future…"

Claire glared at him and wished at that moment she knew a really good bat bogey curse.

"Hey was that the Black girl?" Yaxley asked.

"NO!" Cedric responded.

"I swear it looks…." He continued.

"Shut up."

Claire was furious she finally reached a town and lucky for her it was a wizards town. She went to the owl post office and picked a speedy owl asking the lady where they were She scribbled it down and told them to bring money to pay for the use of the owl.

She had never been happier to see Remus in her life; Claire was weary with bits of leaves and dried grass in her hair (no thanks to Cedric). Remus pulled her in a tight hug and Claire returned it.

"Remind me never to go to the ministry again…" Claire said as he let her go.

Remus nodded and paid the witch, "You are never going to leave me again, I'll tell you that."

Claire smiled up at him, "What about Hogwarts."

They were outside now, "Okay you can leave for that."

"Before we go there is something I want to talk to you about." Claire said

"What is it…?" Remus asked.

"It's Draco he over heard me at the end of last year when I was talking with Kara about Regulus being dads son and not yours." Claire said.

"Okay but for your brother's protection he's under my name…" Remus said.

"I know so Draco threatened to tell his father about Regulus, to have him checked out." Claire stared again, "In an act of desperation I agreed to become his girlfriend so he wouldn't tell, now I am in love with some one else but some one I know very well likes him, and if I leave Draco to be with the guy I'm in love with he'll tell his father about Regulus and the friend would be pissed at me."

Remus looked at her he had a lot to take in but he knew the solution, "Claire close your eyes who is the first person you think of?"

"My brother…" Claire said.

"They say the person we love the most will be the first thing we see when we close our eyes and think." Remus said.

"Okay I understand but how does this help me?" Claire said.

"The first person you think about is your brother, but really the first person you think about is yourself." Remus said.

"But that's selfish and I want to make people happy!" Claire said.

"Claire how can you make people happy when you are not happy?" Remus said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Claire looked up into his eyes and realized he was right, "Do you love some one?"

"I do…very much one day she will know that, and perhaps we will be together and happy." He said.

"Why can you not be with her now, I'm sure she would say yes to you… you are such a good person." Claire said.

"That may be so but she isn't ready she needs time, and I will wait I have to I know she is the one; we just need the right time." He told her.

"Of course…can we go back there is some one I have to talk to?" Claire said taking his hand.

They disapperated to the front of Grimmauld Place and Claire was relived.

When she got in there was a yell from Ron and he ran over to her and swung Claire around in a hug.

"Ron I can't breathe!" Claire laughed and hugged him back with equal force.

"Are you okay did they hurt you, I was so worried when dad came and said some ministry officials carried you off!" Ron said.

"I'm fine Ron really I am, I just hate Draco even more." Claire said.

"That git I'll kill him!" Ron said.

"Oh Ron that wont be necessary, I have to date him." Claire said.

A look came over Ron's face that said_ "WHAT THE FUCK!"_, and Claire backed away a bit.

"Did I not tell you Ron what had happened?" Claire said.

"No I don't recall, I thought you hated him?" Ron said.

"I do but he has me forced into this relationship, he'll expose my brother as a Black if I piss him off…he had over heard me talking to Kara." Claire told him.

"Kara! Not your cousin Kara Lestrange?" Ron asked.

"Well I found out she's not as bad as she seems, she is actually a good person." Claire said.

"I'm sorry Malfoy is doing this to you." Ron said, "It's not right what if you fall for some one else?"

Claire looked at her feet she felt her whole heart sink to the floor; she thought of Harry and felt empty and alone.

"Too late isn't it?" Ron said.

Claire looked up and nodded.

"It will do no good any way some one else cares about him and she is a good friend so I don't want to hurt any one." Claire said.

Ron nodded, "You're a brave soul Claire wish I could put others before myself as easily as you can."

"Ron come on now you're a good friend…" Claire said as they made their way up stairs.

"Harry has gone to look at the new house that James is having built, and Hermione went to see her mother who's sick." Ron told her.

"I see so it's just us and every one else I see." Claire said.

"We could play chess…" Ron suggested.

"Sounds fun…I can't practice for Quidditch so chess sounds good." Claire said.

"You made the team already?" Ron said.

"Yep…well thanks to my mother's history as one of the greatest Chasers Hogwarts had seen." Claire told him.

Ron smiled and nodded then beat Claire harshly at chess, then after several games of exploding snap, and eaves dropping on the Order Harry finally got back with James and Greta in tow.

James and Harry were exceptionally happy when they walked in the door. Claire was carrying up two cups of chocolate milk for her and Ron when they came in the door.

Claire flushed a beat red when she saw Harry, "Hello all of you if I knew you'd be here so soon I'd of poured more chocolate milk."

"Oh no thank you Claire…oh your back I hope the Malfoy's weren't hard on you?" Greta said.

"Aunt Greta they weren't too bad, but why is every one so happy today?" Claire said setting down the glasses.

"Well…" Greta started smiling at James beside her, "Oh okay I'll tell you I'm having a baby!"

"Really! Well I mean I suspected it what with your dress suddenly being tight…but oh wow another baby!" Claire said hugging her aunt, then James, and she stopped at Harry.

"I'm happy your back Claire…" Harry said as James and Greta rushed passed to tell the others.

I'm happy to see you…I think I missed you most of all after a day away." Claire said.

"Did Draco hurt you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Claire shook her head, "No…he did not."

"Good I mean you look well and you are back so…" Harry said.

"Yeah…" Claire said.

"Oi! Claire there you are, hey Harry…" Ron started but her knocked over the glasses of chocolate milk and cursed.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry…I was bringing those up." Claire said starting to pick up the broken glass.

Claire wanted to look busy…she wondered _"had Harry felt the same way?" _She piled the pieces of glass and hardly noticed her father come into the hall.

"Ah Harry congratulations had to come out here and hug my godson on going to be a big brother…Claire what on earth are you doing down there?" Sirius asked as he waved his wand and the broken glasses repaired themselves.

Claire stayed crouched on the floor; she started to shake as tears she had not yet cried fell down her cheeks.

"Darling what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Oh just leave me alone!" Claire yelled pushing past Ron and running to her room.

Claire whipped out a piece of parchment and started to write:

_To Draco Malfoy:_

_I hate your filthy pure-blood guts, I don't want to be with you, nor do I ever want to marry you someday…_

Claire stopped writing her letter she looked at the photo on her desk a picture of Harry, Hermione, Ron, herself, and Regulus winked up at her. Her lowered her quill and picked up the gilded framed picture.

"Oh Harry Potter I love you…but I love my brother more." Claire said looking at the smiling faces.

She crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the waste basket.

"Okay scratch that today is one of the worst days ever…"

* * *

Oh boy 


	5. Harry, Draco, and George

Here it is Chapter 5 every one!

* * *

Claire had fallen asleep at her desk she woke up and it was some time during night. She was still dressed in the tank top and short she had put on that morning. It was stifling hot and Claire had to go get some water. As she reached the second floor landing she heard a sound coming from Harry and Ron's room she opened the door a crack and saw Harry thrashing in his bed and Ron sleeping soundly.

Creeping in she moved to Harry's bed he was moaning barely audible words as she leaned in closer she wished she hadn't_ "No please don't kill her…please take me just not her…I, I" _He stopped and moved some more.

Not being able to bare his trembling and trashing any longer, Claire gently shook him awake.

Harry's eyes opened and he first stared at the ceiling then his eyes fell on her Claire looked at him, "Harry are you okay?"

"Claire…I'm fine I need water though." Harry said.

"Let's go I was on my way down to get some." Claire whispered.

The quietly left the room and went down into the kitchen, Kreacher was down there when the lamps lit up.

"Oh mistress what can Kreacher get for you?" He asked.

"Kreacher its okay you may go to bed Harry and I can get it our selves." Claire said.

"Of course mistress." Kreacher bowed low and left them alone.

Claire busied herself with the water and turned to Harry.

"What were you dreaming about…was it Voldemort?" Claire asked.

"Yes…I am so afraid of losing everything I love." Harry said.

"I know how you feel Harry really I do." Claire said taking his hand.

"I hear that you and Draco are dating now." He said looking at their joined hands he pulled his own away.

"Yes we are…but Harry its not by choice surely you understand that?" Claire asked.

"Yeah your brother…but seriously can they really find him to take him away?" Harry said.

"You've got to be crazy Harry do you know what will happen if Regulus is found out?" Claire asked standing up, "First Remus will be asked to give him up to either the Malfoy's, the Lestranges, and if he's lucky the Tonk's, and when he refuses guess what happens…Remus is made a criminal for kidnapping and then what use to the Order is he Harry."

"Claire I'm sorry okay…" Harry said.

"Well think about it Harry, I love my brother and I would do any thing for him." Claire said.

"I know that Claire…but I just can't see you being with that git, you hate him." Harry said.

Claire looked at him and then looked into her glass of water, "I an bare it I just have to act like I really like him how hard can it be…" she started to cry silently.

Harry stood up and came to the other side of the table beside her and put his arms around her. Claire turned to him and rested her face in his chest she cried harder and held onto him. Claire looked up and through her tears she saw Harry looking down at her.

"I understand now why you have to date him…just please don't ever marry him." Harry said.

"I'll never marry him Harry, I really won't I don't even like him enough to consider it." Claire said still firmly in his arms.

She had tried to pull away slightly but he held on to her and she suddenly didn't mind.

"I also dreamt that Voldemort wanted to kill you…" Harry said.

"I see…then what happened?" Claire asked.

"You woke me up…" Harry said a small smirk on his face.

Claire smiled at him then wiped her eyes.

The next day they went to Diagon ally, whit the entire Order in tow watching Harry's every move. Claire was closely followed by her father who was in his dog form. Regulus pointed happily at the dog saying, "Snuffy…look Snuffy!" he said impatiently.

"Yes Regulus that's Snuffles he's walking with us…" Claire started but was pulled by the arm by Draco who appeared out of no where.

"How dare you leave with out telling me!" Draco started, "And then you tell my mother about us, I pent a whole evening explaining to her the importance of out relationship."

"Oh poor you Voldemort is out there killing innocent people and YOU had to comfort dear mummy so she didn't kill her only son." Claire said to him.

"Your brother is looking rather happy today." Draco pointed out.

Claire looked to Regulus then to Draco, "Well it's good to see you but I have to go…" Claire started.

Moody had just come over to them, "Oh Black I'm glad I found you, we heard about the Saudi Arabia tip you got from your father I just wanted to ask a few questions if you're okay with that…it is important I ask."

His blue eye darted over to Sirius who was waiting nearby, Claire looked at Draco. "Sorry duty calls I'll see you at school…"

"Excuse me but what about on the train?" Draco said.

"I sit with Ron, Harry, and Hermione Draco." Claire said.

"Let me think…Oh father there is some one I really think you ought to check out his name is Regulus Lupin oh sorry wait Black." Draco started.

"Fine then I'll come find you on the train…" Claire said miserably.

"By the way I've been made a Prefect so Potter and the rest of your friends should watch out this year." Draco said he turned and walked into the crowd.

"Well yeah!" Claire started, "Ron and Hermione are Prefect too so stuff it Draco!"

She knew he did not hear her but she was so furious that he would use his Prefect status to tantalize people was sick.

"Thank you Professor Moody for getting me out of that." Claire said.

"Your welcome…but please enough with the Professor gig I was never a Professor." He said limping along side her.

"Right sorry sir I forgot it was Barty Crouch Jr." Claire said.

Claire purchased all the things she needed for Hogwarts and she, Harry, and Ron ran into the Quidditch shop.

"Wow there it so much I don't even know…Harry can you tell me exactly what Chasers have to do I really am so nervous about playing." Claire said as she picked up a broom service kit for the Nimbus 2002.

"Hey no helping the opposing team." Ron said as he picked up a Cleansweep head light and looked it over.

"It's simple Claire don't worry too much about it, all you have to do is get the Quaffle and score on the opposing teams hoops." Harry said.

"Okay I see right I can do this it's in my blood to do this…but may father said he was a beater on the Gryffindor team what if I'm like him and I have to be a beater!" Claire said.

"Oh now being a beater isn't so bad Claire." Fred said appearing out of no where.

"Yep the most fun you'll have." George said.

"Oh you guys stop popping up out of nowhere!" Claire said.

"Hey Claire do you want to go get an ice cream?" George asked.

Claire looked at the others surprised, "Err ok sure I'll go…" Claire said.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Ron said but Fred pulled him back as George and Claire left the shop.

Claire walked silently by George she was blushing furiously and she didn't know what to think of him now that she had strong feelings for Harry.

"So what kind of ice cream?" George asked.

"I'll have Raspberry Cheese cake…" Claire said staring at her feet.

When they got the ice cream Claire and George got a table and sat across from one and other.

"Good ice cream." They said at the same time after a long silence.

Claire giggled and looked down; George reached across the table and took her hand.

"So the Charm broke huh?" George said.

"Yes but I think he knows now too so he's still threatening me with my brother." Claire said.

"Ron told me about it." George said.

"Yeah he seems to do a lot of that." Claire looked at his hand on hers.

"He told Harry, Fred, Ginny, and I about it." George said. "Look you don't have to do this all that could happen is that he goes to Tonk's family that won't be so bad."

"But you saw where the ministry took me, the Malfoy's and the Lestranges have more power and money than Andromeda." Claire said.

"Your mother was smart I'm sure she thought of a way around any of those families getting you or your brother." George said.

"My mother only went as far as making Remus as our guardian, and the ministry was able to ship me off to the Malfoy's." Claire said, "I just want this mess with Voldemort over so Remus, Regulus, and I and just go home, but the bastard is still at large."

George winced at the mention of Voldemort's name, "Well no one has any clue where he is, and the ministry still thinks Cedric is dead."

"I know I just don't understand why Fudge is so incompetent, this mass murderer is gallivanting around Britain and he sits back and says all is well…all is well huh, I just saw Cedric and another Deatheater yesterday going to Malfoy manor for a meeting!" Claire said angrily.

"Whoa Claire you are really passionate about this." George said.

"Well I really think that people need to see the signs, George I think you and Fred are the only bit of humor left in this world and soon I feel I'll lose more than just my mother…" Claire said looking into his eyes. "George I'm so scared."

He laced his fingers through hers and gave hr hand a small squeeze, "Claire we are all in this together, we'll fight and we may die but at least those we love will be free in the future from some one like You-Know-Who."

"George I…" Claire started then looked away. "I think your right; I just don't want to lose any one."

"No one wants that Claire…"George said.

Claire looked through the crowd of people near by and saw the backs of Crabbe and Goyle she quickly pulled her hand away, "It's Crabbe and Goyle; they'd go straight to Draco if they saw me holding your hand."

"So what they're too stupid to even realize what you are doing Claire." George said.

"Don't you know Draco uses them as spies, I really should not have come here alone with you…" Claire got up and went through the crowds of people till she found Remus.

"Oh hey Claire can you hold you brother for me I just wanted to take a look at this book over here." Remus said.

"Yes I'll take him for a walk okay…" Claire said.

"Thanks Claire…" he said.

"Are you coming too Snuffles…" Claire said leaning close to her father.

He barked and followed them along the street.

"Care…" Regulus said his head turned to one side in a curious expression.

"Yes Regulus what is it… do you wand a candy here lets go buy you some." Claire said.

When they all arrived back in Grimmauld Place they were all tired and ready for a dinner Mrs. Weasley was quick to cook upon their return.

"Well we have no ministry vehicles tomorrow so it's the knight bus we'll be taking…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Claire sat chewing on her finger nails she was so nervous about the next day, she would have to be in front of every one holding hands and snogging Draco…just because he expected it. To top it off both Harry and George were looking at her with concerned looks in their eyes and she wished they would just look some where else. She looked into her glass of pumpkin juice and sighed. Drinking the rest she got up and went to her room and didn't come down till the next morning.

"Up now Claire or you'll be late!" Sirius said pulling back her curtains.

"No…" Claire moaned and buried her head under her pillow.

"Hey look I'll hex you so you have bogie coloured hair and a red face if you don't get up now!" Sirius said.

"You wouldn't dare daddy!" Claire said poking her head up.

"You want to test me?" He said pulling out his wand.

"Alright I'm up!" Claire shouted as she threw back her blankets.

Sirius left and Claire double checked her trunk then got ready to leave, she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then lugged her trunk down the stairs.

_"Here we go Claire you have to spend your whole year with a boy you detest and there is…hold the phone oh joy oh blissful joy, I will just make myself the rudest most fowl girl ever then he'll want to dump me because he's embarrassed by how repulsive you are!" _Claire smiled big and she belched really loud after consuming her entire glass of milk.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said

Claire mouthed and apology to him, and Harry looked at her with a quizzical look.

Leaning in she told Ron and Harry her plan, "I repulse him, I'll burp…pass gas what ever just so he'll say 'You know what Claire it'd just not worth it!' and then he'll dump me!" Claire said.

"Hey that's a good idea!" Ron said.

"That would actually be funny to see." Harry said smirking.

"Well I don't know if I really want to fart, that's just gross." Claire said.

"No wait you could do it right before he makes you kiss him." Ron said fighting laughter.

"Eww maybe my brilliant idea isn't that great, I really can't lower myself to burp and fart freely in the company of others." Claire said sitting back in her chair.

"Well I thought it was a funny idea…" Ron said.

"Never mind, I'll have to hope he'll let me go on his own free will…" Claire said.

"Claire I know what's been going on dear and all I have to say is that Draco Malfoy is a tool for his father…one day he'll see that you are not in love with him and let you go and he won't use your brother against you because he knows it's wrong." Mrs. Weasley said sitting next to her. "You need to be strong one day you'll be with who you love."

Claire smiled and nodded, she gave her hope and Claire would just grin and bare it. _"Draco Malfoy you are going to wish you never black mailed me…"

* * *

_

Go Claire whoot!


	6. He Misses Her Always

YAY! I am so glad I finally finnished this Chapter!! Please Review! it's always so slow!

Also: Illution to Life I'm considering your hope for Claire's love but I still have some one very special in store for my very last story but thank you for your continued reading and to Tappy, ngel, and Ms. Hart Bows thank you!

* * *

On the train Claire didn't go find Draco right away she wanted to spend time talking with Hermione. Yet as her and Ron were in the Prefects car so Draco would be there she had time to chat with Harry, Neville, and Luna.

The compartment door slid open and Cho Chang stood there smiling at Harry, "Hello how was your summer!" She said excitedly as she hugged him when he greeted her.

"It was not as well as can be expected but…" Harry said.

"You-Know-Who huh?" Cho said.

"Yeah I'm having a really hard time having the majority of the wizarding world hate me and call me a liar." Harry said.

"Oh Harry I believe you I really do…" Cho said.

"Oh I bet you do…" Claire said in an undertone.

Ron and Hermione entered the compartment which got crowded, but Claire had to go to sit with Draco any way so she said hello to Hermione and then went out to the hall.

She made her way down till she found them the Slytherin's that always hung around Draco.

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson who to Claire's surprise was cozy with Goyle.

"Oh hey Claire…" Pansy said moving closer to Goyle.

"Hello Pansy pleasant summer?" Claire asked.

"Yes Greg and I started dating over the summer when our families got together for lunch, I did hear about you and Draco." Pansy said sneering.

"Yes well I suppose I've been having different feelings toward him, you know can't resist…" Claire was sickened by her lie.

Then the door opened and Claire smiled as Kara and Hera came in.

"Hello…" Claire started but Kara shot her a look that said _"NOOO"_ so Claire stopped her greeting.

"Well, well a little birdie down at the other end of the train said someone finally came to her senses and joined us pureblood Slytherin's at last." Hera said looking now more like her mother looked right now in prison.

"Well I realized it would make a lot of sense to date Draco Hera…he and I are both purebloods and I had a change of heart…" Claire started.

"Well darling that is nice to hear." Draco said entering the room.

Claire felt sick again and moved over making room for him, he sat down and pulled her into a kiss _"In front of every one what a slim!" _Claire thought as she reluctantly kissed him back.

"Well I hope you all make Claire feel more welcome this year then our past two years together." Draco said looking at all his friends.

Everyone agreed and Claire whished she knew the disillusionment charm.

Draco held her hand the rest of the way to school; he pulled her along as they went to get a carriage. "So are you ready to beat the snot out of Potter in Quidditch this year?"

"Ready yep, very ready." Claire lied as the carriage lurched forward.

She looked to what was pulling it a boney looking creature with bat like wings; she thought it looked fascinating and shed love to see one attack Draco. She hardly realized she had a malicious look on her face and suddenly Draco was kissing her again.

Claire pulled back slightly, "What?"

"I love it when you make that face…" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Oh shove off Draco you don't even know what I was thinking about." Claire hissed.

"You'll see soon enough why you and I have to be together Claire." Draco said.

Claire looked away behind them Harry and the others were laughing and joking in their carriage Claire whished she was back with them and not where she was with Draco right now.

Claire went to her seat at the table beside Pansy who looked at her with annoyance.

"Thanks for stealing my boyfriend Claire." She hissed.

"I didn't even want him there fore I did not steal him he broke up with you on his own accord." Claire said back.

"But why does he want you so bad." Pansy asked.

"I have no clue…but I thought you liked Harry?" Claire asked.

"I do but shut up about that Claire…hey how was he this summer, I mean all of us Slytherin's know Voldemort's back after all my father is a Deatheater." Pansy said.

"What no way how many people here have parents who are tight with Voldemort?" Claire asked.

"Oh well I'm sure you know you saw them…Claire what was he like Voldemort?" Pansy asked.

But Claire wasn't paying attention she had just noticed a new teacher up at the table while the first years were being sorted it was Delores Umbridge.

"Oh her she's here as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, she works for the ministry…they're trying to control the whole Voldemort rumor." Pansy giggled. "Poor Harry I think will have a hard time with this one."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Claire asked

"Well you know Dumbledore made that whole announcement about him being back, the ministry is going ape shit they want people to believe everything is okay." Pansy said.

"But every thing isn't okay what is your father saying about all this?" Claire asked.

"Well father is beside himself, he says Fudge is a blind moron and it will make taking over the ministry easier." Pansy said. "You and Harry are suppose to be the only people who have seen Voldemort alive; and every one thinks Cedric Diggory is dead but I've seen him I know he likes you still too."

"Yes I sort of found that out when I left the Malfoy's." Claire said remembering the moment they had in the grass.

"Well he has a picture of you tucked into his robes, Claire seriously you are on his mind." Pansy said in a teasing tone.

Claire looked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry was talking with furry to Hermione and Ron, no doubt about Umbridge. Claire turned back to Pansy, "I really don't want to hear about Cedric…Draco is my boyfriend now."

Claire stressed that last line before she turned her attention to her great- grand father who stood up.

"Well welcome back to you all I have a few announcements to make, I'd like to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Krum who will be taking over Madam Hooch's position, and Professor Umbridge who will be our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Well I must remind…" Dumbledore started.

_"Hem, Hem"_ came a sweet little voice from behind him.

Everyone looked in shock as Professor Umbridge stood up and moved over to Dumbledore.

"If I may Professor make a tiniest of statements…" she said coming to the front.

Dumbledore motioned for her to continue sitting down in his chair.

Umbridge started talking but Claire wasn't listening she had grown tired of listening to her already and was just as vacant in listening to her as the rest of the school, Claire figured she picked up _"The importance of young witches and wizards."_ And then a small thank you, she hated Umbridge already and wanted to leave. This woman sickened her.

Sirius sat up in bed reading a book to Regulus, he yawned after he finished and noticed Regulus had fallen asleep.

Rubbing his eyes he slumped back against the head board then he saw a misty figure at the end of his bed he blinked a few times and she materialized into view.

"Helga?" Sirius said.

"Hello my love." She said smiling at him.

"How long have you…" he started.

"I don't have long Sirius I need you to do something for me." Helga said.

"Of course Helga any thing." Sirius said.

"I need you to tell our daughter its okay; she does not need to force her self into a relationship with Draco." Helga said.

"Of course but why, she said she needed to protect Regulus?" Sirius asked.

"He is protected by me; I have left a mark on him he will grow up to be a good man just like his father." Helga said.

"I am not a good man Helga…" Sirius said.

"What are you talking about Sirius you are the most amazing wonderful man in the world." Helga said "I would have been with James if I did not think so."

"What…you and James?" Sirius said.

"He wanted to date me, but my heart was set on you." Helga said.

"Funny how I find this out now." Sirius said annoyed.

"I know but I knew my sister was for James not me, they were meant to be together." Helga said.

"I see Helga I don't know what to do with Claire, I have no clue how to help her be come a good person; she is friends with Kara Lestrange for crying out loud." He said running a hand through his hair.

"You're nervous…" Helga said smiling.

"What how do you know?" Sirius asked.

"When you run your hand through your hair like that you're nervous; Kara Lestrange is a good girl like your cousin Andromeda she'll be a good friend to Claire she may in fact become closer to her as this year continues." Helga said.

"Even if Kara is good as you say she is still Bellatrix's daughter, and is probably prone to the crazy gene." Sirius said pointedly.

Helga laughed and Sirius felt his whole body warm up at the sound. "I miss that laugh Helga."

"Sirius remember your daughter's happiness depends on you telling her, besides Regulus still has my great-grandfather and Greta to fall back on if they take him away from Remus." Helga said.

"You think of every thing." Sirius said.

"Well I'm a mother it's my job." Helga said.

"Could you not haunt me or something Helga…I need you I miss hearing your voice." Sirius said.

"Sirius I must stay where I am now, I did if I come back as a ghost I have to stay in that place forever and you won't be here forever, Claire won't, and neither will Regulus; so what kind of existence is that for me?" Helga said

"You're right…I suppose I'll se you then when I die?" Sirius asked.

Helga nodded she looked at little Regulus beside him, "He's grown so big, he looks like you…"

"Yeah I wish he had your eyes like Claire does." Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius I have to go, remember tell Claire, oh and tell my sister I am happy for her, and I love you Sirius and we will be together again…oh an tell James Lily is happy that he found some one who could be a good wife to him and a good mother to Harry goodbye!" Helga said and she was gone.

Sirius looked at the spot she was in and turned to pick up Regulus. Carrying him to his room he heard Greta and James talking down on the third floor landing. He made his way down there and came up behind James.

"Oh Sirius…are you okay you look so sad?" Greta asked.

"I just spoke to Helga…" Sirius said.

"What seriously?" James said "What did she say?"

"Well she wanted me to tell Claire that she no longer needed to date Draco because there are other guardians for her the Malfoy's can't take him." Sirius said

"Well that's good news I was so tired of seeing her so moody over some other boy." Greta said.

"Who?" James and Sirius asked.

"Oh no way I won't tell you two no way she told me out of confidence." Greta said.

"Any way she had a message from Lily too." Sirius said.

"What was the message?" James asked eagerly.

"Lily says she is happy you found some one you could be happy with and a good mother for Harry." Sirius said.

"Oh Lily is so sweet." Greta said.

James nodded and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, then turned to Greta.

"I love you."

Greta smiled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you too James Potter." She messed up his hair and snuggled his cheek.

Sirius took that moment to leave and ran into Remus watching them, "One day Moony one day…" Sirius said.

"Oh I'm in love Sirius but I think she's too caught up in her life right now to take much notice of an old guy like me." Remus said.

Sirius gripped his shoulder, "Just tell her who ever this woman is, if she's worthy she'll fall for you."

"Yes I agree but like I told your daughter she needs time, I think that one day her path will lead to me." Remus said.

"Well okay if you insist I need you to send a letter for me when I write it okay?" Sirius asked.

"Sure no problem." Remus said.

"Thanks old friend…" Sirius said and continued down the stairs.

Remus pulled a small picture of the girl he loved out of his pocket and sighed putting it back in his pocket he went to his room and felt more alone with out her.

Claire woke up the next morning and dressed to go for a morning walk, but her plan was interrupted by Draco waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You take forever to wake up you know that!" He said annoyed.

"I'll be eating with my friends this morning Draco…" Claire started. But Draco had started waving a picture of Regulus.

"You sicko how did you get that!" Claire said then glared, "Fine I'll eat with you…"

Claire felt like she would puke as Draco cooed over her, he tried feeding her a strawberry and she was being driven to the point of "Hello my name is CRAZY!" she put on her usual vacant bored expression and flicked a blue-berry at Crabbe who barely noticed as he wolfed down his porridge. Claire wrinkled her nose then looked relieved as she saw the post owls coming in.

"Oh good mother sent me her usual sweets…" Draco said greedily ripping open the package.

"Oooh sweets…" Claire said in a mocking tone than saw as a letter dropped in front of her Claire ripped I open and read.

She looked up and smiled she jumped up on her seat and stood up on the bench, "Oh thank you mother!!" Claire yelled. All the hall stared at her and Claire blushed sitting down she turned to Draco.

"Honey would you like some more sugar on your porridge." Claire said in an Umbridge sort of way.

Draco arched an eye-brow at her…

"Oh no okay sweetie." She said again.

Then in a normal voice, "Oh by the way you black mailing fucktard, I'm breaking up with you."

"Ouch!" Pansy said.

"Oh snap!" Kara said

Claire stood up and thrusted the letter under Draco's nose, he read then looked up at her gaping Claire took it away and made her way to the entrance hall.

But Draco had run after her and grabbed her arm, "Claire please if you won't be with me by force that be with me willingly."

"You've got to be kidding me after that mess you put me in." Claire said vehemently.

"Please Claire…I need you." Draco said.

"Why…can't you just let me be, I am highly convinced you are the last person who can make me happy." Claire said "and I don't love you why would you want to be with me after that?"

"Because Claire I love you…and I know in my heart you will feel the same way." He said in a barely audible whisper.

"You can't even confess your love so all can hear, you a cowered and I hate people like that." Claire said.

"Please I'm begging you Claire." Draco said he reached out for her hand and she smacked his away.

"Beg then no good will come of it…I've had it with people using me." Claire said.

She turned and ran out the door.

* * *

To any one who askes Yes Kara had to say "Oh Snap. " I have no clue if the British use it but I love the phrase and i use it quite a bit so i thought I'd throw it in there even if it was an un-British thing for Kara to say...lol she is after all based off of my self I just used the first part of my own name to get hers. Kara will become a major character as well as I will pair her with my other favourite male HP character just because I loove him! Oki so Review yada yada you know i won't cry if you don't maybe I might if i don't see those numbers jump! lol I'm kidding. Any way Have a great day and I'm going to find out if any ones Birthday is comming up so I can mention it in my next chapter...okay okay shuting up now this Crazy Canadian is going to write another chapter for a different story! haha . Love ya All 


	7. Seriously Out of Control

Okay Readers this is a long chapter but I Love it soo much I hope you like it too!!!

By the way i was so stoked when I got flammed my first one too!! ... but it was for a stupid reason so I'm a little disappointed lol any way that dosn't mean i want fifty flames about random stuff cause that would be too mean lol. So any way all blabbering aside good reading every one!!

* * *

As she got out the door the light of the out doors hit her body and made her feel ready for the day she was free but Ginny still liked Harry. She wondered how long she could bare not being with him and holding his hand…or kissing his lips. She looked up to the skies; and she silently thanked her mother again. She turned back to the school and saw him George was walking toward her... she looked closer and realized it was actually Fred.

"Claire…are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes Fred I'm fine what can I do for you?" Claire asked.

"Can you walk with me…" Fred motioned and Claire followed.

_"Oh boy this is familiar this is how Cedric started their relationship asking me for a walk…"_

"I have to ask you some thing…" he started

"_Oh Boy here we go…" _

"Is Kara with any one right now?" Fred asked.

Claire gaped at him, "umm no I don't think so, oh my gosh Fred you like her?"

"Yes I do." He said his ears going red, "She's really nice and she always smiles at me."

Claire wondered if Patrick Finnigan sat behind him.

"That's sweet Fred you should ask her to come to Hogsmeade with you, oh you and her would be so cute together…oh Fred do it ask her out I am rooting for you." Claire said.

Fred nodded he could do it Kara Lestrange wasn't like the rest of her family; she was a nice enough girl. He found her in the library looking through some books she had stacked beside her, Claire's pep talk made him ready to ask Kara to marry him if he felt that way yet.

"Kara…" he said.

She looked up and stared at Fred who stood there looking rather bashful and Weasley-ish red hair, ears, and really cute freckles. She always could tell the difference between him and George, Fred was always quick to notice people even if they try to be invisible.

"Yes? Fred right?" Kara said.

"Yeah Fred Weasley…umm Kara I wanted to know if you would go with me to the first Hogsmeade trip, I think it would be neat to go to that café all the coup…err everyone rages about." Fred said.

Kara smiled at him and nodded, "I think that would be fun, the first trip is the day after the Quidditch match next week right?"

"Yes I guess it is the Friday, hey Kara thanks a lot you are really one in a million." Fred said.

"Thank you Fred that's rather nice of you to say." Kara said.

"I'll see you." Fred said.

Kara stood up and hugged him, "Thank you Fred…for not thinking I was some snotty Slytherin Princess."

Fred hugged her back and left.

Claire was rather proud of herself as she made her way back to the castle she looked at her watch, "OH shit! Defense against the Dark Arts…"

Claire ran to the Slytherin dorm the bolted up the stairs ignoring the stabbing pain in her side and skidded into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Whoa look at you Claire you were almost late." Pansy said as Claire sat down.

"Almost but I wasn't, where's Professor Umbridge?" Claire asked.

"Not here yet…hey so you and Draco are done right; that really was short lived." Pansy said.

"Yes well I think I like some other person and I don't want to hurt him…" Claire said.

Claire sat back in her seat and waited then Professor Umbridge waltzed into the room. Claire made a face and looked at Pansy who laughed.

"Hello children…I trust you are all well today." Professor Umbridge said as she stepped up to the front. "Wands away children they won't be necessary."

"Excuse me?" Claire said.

"You heard me dear wands away…" she said looking at her.

"Should we maybe not learn defensive spells or something?" Claire asked.

"Oh why on earth Miss. Black would we need to learn defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"I…I never mind." Claire said looking down at her wand and putting it away.

At lunch Claire ran to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Look at this book I knew all this stuff already."

"I myself just finished reading it." Hermione said.

"I can barely force myself to read it." Ron said.

"I got a detention…" Harry said

"What…why how could you get a detention?" Claire asked.

"I spoke the truth about Voldemort, she told the class I was lying and then gave me a detention." Harry said.

"This woman is out of order." Claire said.

"I know look I just don't want to think about it…" Harry said.

"Harry just remember those who mean more to you believe you, forget all those other people the truth will reveal its self in due time." Claire said. "I have to go it's my first Quidditch practice and they're doing try outs too."

"Yeah I have Angelina going crazy she really wants to beat the Slytherin's most of all." Harry said.

"Well I won't say…" Claire started but was interrupted but a loud _"AHEM!"_

She turned to see the Gryffindor captain herself Angelina Johnson who was looking rather irate, "Look you are on the opposing team, and I would like it if you not harass my players."

"I'm not harassing Harry, I am friends with him Angelina." Claire said.

"I don't care you are the enemy, and Harry needs to remember that!" Angelina said.

"I think you need to stop right now…"

"Or what?" Angelina said cutting her off.

"Oh hell that's it I'm done being nice to you…" Claire said.

"Oh gees…" Ron said hiding.

"Angelina you better watch it because I am going to score so many times on your Keeper, you'll have to pull point out of your ass to catch up." Claire said

"Is that so well…" she stared but Claire cut it.

"And another note the only way you'll win the game is if Harry catches the snitch before I've scored too many points, excuse me I have practice to go to." Claire said walking away in a wave of furry she was ready she just wanted to play now.

When she arrived on the Quidditch pitch she was the first one she put her robs on and found they fit quite well she pulled her hair back in a pony-tail, Draco came in just as she picked up her broom.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi…look I want to apologize for this morning I should not have been such a bitch about it I was just so mad that you wanted to force me to be your girlfriend." Claire said to him as he changed.

"It's okay I understand I was a jerk thinking I could force you to like me." Draco said.

"You really feel that way?" but he did not get to answer the rest of the team they had so far came in.

Charles Warrington was the captain and another Chaser he was a tall handsome looking sixth year with brown hair and dark brown eyes he came in an actually smiled at Claire she returned the smile and wondered why he was so friendly when every one said he was such a jerk. The next player was Adrian Pucey and he was the other Chaser.

"Okay so the four of us are what this team is so far, Claire I want to extend a welcome to you; she's on the team by special request from Professor Snape." Charles said. "We're holding try-outs for a Keeper and two Beaters."

Claire nodded taking every word he said in, she also found herself sort of attracted to him.

"So Black…I want to see how you play, Malfoy just play around with the snitch I want you to at least try and beat Potter this year…right lets get out there." He finished and picked up his broom stick.

When they got out there were quite a few people Claire was nervous now she was the first girl in along time to play on the team she then saw Viktor was on the pitch.

"Viktor…" Claire said moving over to him.

"Oh Claire hello vell here you are the first girl." He said smiling at her.

"I know I am so nervous." Claire said shaking slightly.

"Oh now come on Black, you'll knock them dead." Viktor said.

Claire smiled at him then went over with the rest of the team.

The first Keeper was getting ready and Claire felt her whole stomach jolt with excitement. _"Okay mother you did this and won the cup, I can do this…" _

Claire mounted her broom, "Ready Warrington!" Claire shouted.

The Quaffle was released, Claire nose dived and scooped the Quaffle in her had she felt like this was it she was born to do this she tossed it over her head to Adrian, who passed it to Warrington, who in turn passed it to Claire who aimed for the hoop and threw it the Keeper dove for it but the Quaffle sailed passed him so fast it hit right in the middle hoop.

"Yes!" Charles shouted as he flew over to her. "That was perfect Claire right in the middle hoop too, that's supposed to be the easy one to block."

"I can't believe it…" Claire said.

"Hey I'm not surprised Claire, you get it from your mother probably I checked her out, She won Ravenclaw the cup in her seventh year scored six-teen points her ant those Chasers were unbeatable, even after James Potter caught the Snitch it only got Gryffindor to 150…they couldn't even get a goal past their Keeper." Charles said.

Claire smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks Charles."

He grinned and flew off to yell at the tryout Keeper who was crying now.

A young fourth year named Miles Bletchley ended up becoming Keeper and Crabbe and Goyle were selected as the Beaters.

When they had finished Charles told them the practice dates then lingered around waiting for Claire.

"Hey can I walk with you?" He asked as she stepped out.

"Sure it's not a problem…" Claire said.

"Honestly you are really good; we may get our winning streak back." Charles said.

"You think so…I just hope we have a great game next week." Claire said.

"Hey want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" He asked.

Instantly Claire thought of Harry and she wondered if she should say yes.

"Well…umm okay yeah I'll go with you." Claire said.

"No way Warrington!" Kara squealed at her.

"Shh! would you Kara I don't know if I even like him.

Claire and Kara sat in a corner of the common room having girl chat time.

"So it's done with Draco…whoa you don't waste time." Kara said

"Hey that's not very nice Kara…" Claire giggled.

"Well I got asked out today too." Kara said.

"Oh by who?" Claire asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Oh Fred Weasley…" Kara said blushing.

"OHHH, Kara you are so funny Fred Weasley huh, well Kara it's a good way to go…I honestly hope you two make a great couple." Claire said

"I hope that my family understands…" Kara said.

"They won't…but hey Kara I said that if your family turns you out of their home your coming to live with me." Claire said, "And I kind of live with Fred right now so there you hit two birds with one stone."

Claire stood up, "Well I have to go see Harry, Ron, and Hermione we were all going to study for McGonagall's class, Remember Kara your perfect for each other."

Claire left and walked down the stairs she heard talking and realized it was Charles, she listened carefully but couldn't make out what he was saying. Giving up she came around the corner and saw Snape talking with him.

"Ah Miss. Black we were just talking about you I have been informed that you have proven to be and exceptional Chaser; if I may could I have a word…" Snape said walking to his office.

Claire reluctantly followed, when she stepped into the dark office she was reminded about their incident where Snape had hit her, she would never forget it and as he stood before her she had the strangest felling he was going to remind her of it.

"I wanted to talk to you on a separate manner then Quidditch, I want to know why you did not go to your grand father after I struck you?" he asked looking at her as if to detect a lie if she answered.

"I don't know…I honestly have no idea." Claire said.

"I wonder if there may be more to that answer?" he asked.

"Well I could have told him…but I knew you were only acting out because I was telling a truth you did not want to hear; I would not have shut up other wise." Claire said.

"You are tight with Potter aren't you?" Snape asked going to the other side of his desk.

"Yes though I don't see how relevant that is to this conversation?" Claire said.

"He was given a detention for telling the truth about the Dark Lord." Snape said. "It is pointless telling him to keep quiet, but you're smarter don't try to convince Umbridge other wise it is pointless Claire."

"But people need to know the truth; Professor if we are not prepared people could die…" Claire said her furry rising.

"I know this but you must understand all it will get you is detentions and you have to tell Potter this too, he'll not take me seriously." Snape said.

"But why how come they can't understand this is serious business." Claire said.

"Why don't you just go to your friends tell them all I've told you and you can make people aware…just discreetly if Umbridge finds out it will result in expulsion I know that woman will have control over this school some day soon, and your grandfather knows it too." Snape said.

"I guess but what…what could we do." Claire said.

"Well with a friend like Granger I'm sure you'll find something…oh and Miss. Black I think you should continue your relationship with Mr. Malfoy." Snape said.

Claire looked at him in confusion.

"I have reason to believe the Dark Lord will reside at Malfoy manor Lucius was a most trusted Deatheater, and it is important you keep feeding Umbridge stories these are tricky times Claire and you have to be aware of those you want to keep company with and those you should keep company with…go see your friends Claire plan and prepare." Snape said.

Claire left the office and ran up to the Gryffindor entrance to the common room.

"Password…" The fat lady said peering down at her.

"I don't know it but could you get Hermione for me please?" Claire asked.

"Who are you?" She asked back.

"Claire Black…"

The fat lady left her picture and came back, "You can come in…" She said

Claire climbed into the hole and met Hermione just at the entrance.

"Have you been thinking the same as me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we have to do something…" Claire said. Then went over to a Corner trying to not be noticed by the other Gryffindor's she was hiding behind a stack of books that Hermione piled up on a table.

"So I haven't talked to Harry and Ron yet but I feel we need to hold a meeting; Harry is an amazing defense against the dark arts student…look at what he's had to face." Hermione said.

"Your right and we can hold the meeting next week in Hogsmeade." Claire said.

"Where the Broomsticks is way too crowded…" Hermione said.

"Why the Hog's Head my Great Uncle Aberforth will clear it out for us I know he will." Claire said.

"Perfect…" Hermione said.

"I am going to start dating Draco again and get on Umbridge's good side; I think it will help us if we know what's going on both sides." Claire said.

"Good that's a great idea, Draco's father is a Deatheater after all." Hermione said

"I just wish…" But she was cut off by Seamus talking loudly.

"Did you hear what happened in the Great Hall to day, that Claire Black told Angelina off something harsh." Seamus said.

"Yeah well she was talking with Harry as if she deserves to speak with him she's just Draco's girl now she'll pass off information to the Slytherin team." Angelina said irritated.

"Yeah well I think she's hot personally." Seamus said "I'd date her."

Then Neville piped up, "I don't think you should talk about her like that Seamus, she's a nice girl should be in Gryffindor I think."

"Yeah Neville you just wish she'd give you the time of day." Dean said.

"She has given me the time of day; I asked her once when she was with Ron." Neville said.

"Yeah she did tell him what time it was…" Ron said.

"Oh gees it this what they do?" Claire whispered to Hermione.

"All the time and usually about you." Hermione said.

Seamus continued, "But my Brother says she was a mental case when she was dating Diggory…"

"Yeah but Seamus I bet you wish she'd ask you out, Of course with boyfriends like Diggory, Malfoy, and now Warrington…looks like its only purebloods mate." Dean said jokingly.

The portrait had opened and Harry had walked it.

"What about Potter?" Seamus said.

"What about me…" Harry said rather stressed.

"You like Black." Seamus said.

"Look I don't need to talk about it and now I regret telling you and the others." Harry said.

"Yeah well no thanks to you I almost couldn't come back." Seamus said.

Claire and Hermione poked there heads slightly over the books.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well all those lies you've said about You-Know-Who, the prophet isn't kidding and after that out burst in Umbridge's class…you are as they say crazy." Seamus said

"They aren't lies Seamus he is back whether you like it or not." Harry said

"I don't believe you…" But Claire had stood up a Seamus froze.

"Listen here you!" Claire said raising her voice above his.

"How the Hell did you?" Seamus started.

"I was there…Voldemort kidnapped me and Harry saved my life…see here this wand belonged to Cedric Diggory I fought it from him and he now he has my wand, Finnigan you're a fool if you think for one second Harry is crazy." Claire said she looked at Harry, "And having see first hand and fighting Voldemort along side Harry, I know just how serious this is which is why Hermione and I have been talking."

"You're just as crazy as he is Claire and what the hell are you doing in here?" Seamus said.

Claire grabbed a copy of Umbridge's text book; she climbed up on a table so that every one could see her.

"Tell me Seamus can this book protect you from Voldemort?" Claire asked.

"Stop saying his name…" Seamus said.

"Voldemort…Voldemort…Voldemort…BOO!" Claire yelled at him and Seamus jumped back.

"Claire you're evil." Seamus said.

"Hey Seamus why don't we find out if Umbridge's little oh _"Guide to Beginner young Witches and Wizards hand book" _Seamus you might as well jump in front of him now and wave you self about and say curse me oh Dark Lord I need it bad." Claire said dancing around the table pretending to be Seamus. Everyone in the room started laughing at him.

"Every one my point is we are all smart and we know that this book that Umbridge gave us can't help against some of the most powerful spells out there that is why next Friday we'll meet at the Hogs Head and make a real Defense against the Dark Arts class." Claire finished

The room cheered and Claire hopped off the table she walked over to Seamus. "Are you in or are you still going to pretend he's not back."

"Your right…I'm sorry Harry." Seamus said.

"It's no problem." Harry said.

"Claire that was brilliant." Ron said patting her on the shoulder.

"Now all we have to do is ask the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's." Hermione said.

"I think I can get Kara to join but that's it as far as Slytherin's go half them have parents who are tight with Voldemort." Claire said. "That reminds me Pansy said that her father is a Deatheater, and they are planning to take over the ministry."

"No surprise there." Ron said.

"Okay I'm going to go talk to Kara I'll see all of you later okay." Claire said.

"Yeah you better get out of here before McGonagall shows up." Hermione said.

"Claire I'll walk you out I want to talk to you…" Harry said.

Claire felt a nervous rush come over her as she and Harry exited the portrait.

"I suppose you and Malfoy have to start dating again? " Harry said.

"Yeah well I think it might benefit our purpose…" Claire said.

"You know when we kissed before the summer; I told you I didn't feel any thing." Harry said she could tell he was nervous too.

"Yes…yes I remember." Claire said she had moved closer to him now.

"I lied…" he whispered

Claire looked him in the eyes and was lost instantly; Harry closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"Well…well…well, what have we here." Came a high girly voice.

* * *

OHHHHH!!!! Gees I know its obvious who caught them lol but i just couldn't resist pluse i had to end the chapter lol!

Reviews!!!! lol


	8. A New Connection

Hey Everyone!!! Happy New Year! Thischapter is just in time for 2008 soo hope you like it... it is shorter but any way enjoy!

* * *

Claire was kissing him and she didn't pretend to not feel any thing she had wrapped her arms around his neck and then she heard it…

"Well, well, well; what have we here?" Umbridge said.

But Claire and Harry saw her scolding Peeves, "Claire take this." Harry whispered holding out his invisibility cloak.

"Harry no you might need it…" Claire hissed.

"Just take it." Harry said putting it around her.

"Thank you Harry." Claire said.

"Hey Claire before you go, date him okay if it will help the Order and our group date him." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing out of your common room?" Umbridge said now seeing him.

"I forgot the password … sorry Professor I was just about to ask the fat lady to get some one." Harry said.

"Right well be quick about it…" Umbridge said as she turned to leave.

Claire reached out under the invisibility cloak and pulled him under it, he grinned at her.

"What are you doing Claire?" Harry asked.

"Do you really not mind me dating Draco because if you do you have to accept that I need to make it believable no matter what?" Claire asked.

Harry stared at her and Claire really wondered if she could pull it off, the portrait swung forward and Ron came out.

"Take the cloak and just bring it back tomorrow." Harry said leaving the cloak, Ron jumped.

Claire rushed off to the Slytherin common room. When she got to the entrance she pulled it off and rushed into the room… _"Surely there must be some other way I could do this I don't want to date him…I wont I just can't do it, it would be hypocritical of me to date him now after I gave him hell this morning for using me."_

Claire saw him Draco was sitting alone looking into the fire, he looked fixated by the dancing flames and Claire knew then it would be unfair to him to date him now…not when her and Harry were so close. She walked slowly past him and he looked up at her.

"Oh hi!" Claire said.

"Why can't I be like him…pathetic Potter so perfect and wonder star no wonder the Dark Lord hates him." Draco said to her.

"Draco you just don't understand you aren't like Harry because your parents caved in they choose to believe and follow a man whose only purpose is revenge on his muggle father." Claire said kneeling beside him resting her hands on the arm of the chair.

"So if my parents had fought him I'd be like Potter, pathetic and weak." Draco said.

"Harry is not like that…he's good and loving." Claire said.

"I could be like that Claire then maybe you'd notice me huh?" Draco asked.

"You couldn't Draco because you demand people to obey you and you need to control someone…but that's not love." Claire said

"You love Potter don't you?" Draco asked.

"Well yes Draco if you must know I do…but it's not something to hate yourself over." Claire said.

"Oh I don't hate myself I just know that I had you first…Potter is just getting second hand goods." Draco sneered.

Claire stood up she drew her hand back then stopped as Draco flinched.

"I don't understand why you feel it necessary to lay claim over me." Claire said, her hand falling to her side, "Is that all I'll ever be to you pureblood property…you sicken me Draco, I am not a possession not to you or any one."

"Oh yes you are the very name you carry puts a label on you that you'll carry for ever." Draco said.

"I'm sorry I'm confused are you talking about yourself or me because all I hear is a baby crying." Claire said

'You sound like the rest of those muggle loving blood traitors, can't you see Claire we are a quickly dieing existence of people, and you want Potty the half-blood, with Weasley and the mudblood to top it off." Draco said standing up to face her.

He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face and was shocked that his breath wasn't cold like he was. He put his hands on her shoulders then cupped her face and kissed her then pulled away slightly, "Come back to me Claire it's the only way to go from here. He whispered against her lips Claire closed her eyes and though of Harry and what he said…_ "Date him if it will help the Order and our group… date him," _

Claire opened her eyes then wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, "I'm sorry…" She whispered into his ear, "I just care about Harry too much to ever come back to you…" she pushed him away and walked up the stairs leaving him dumbfounded.

The next day she was up early she ran down to the Great Hall and saw Harry sitting alone at the table reading the Prophet and scowling.

"You know if you keep making that face it will stay that way." Claire said jokingly.

Harry smiled up at her and stood up, "Good morning."

"I brought back your cloak here…" Claire said handing it to him, "Thanks again it was a big help."

"So are you going to date Draco again today?" Harry asked.

"Nope not ever Harry, I don't want to force myself to like some one, I want to be with some one I already like." Claire said. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in potions…"

Claire turned and left the great hall and out the door, she ran out onto the grounds and to the edge of the lake where she first met her father. Claire started to laugh it was a happy sort of laugh she had not felt in a while.

"Claire are you okay…" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to look at Charles Warrington, "Oh no I am fine really just happy."

"I saw you and Potter this morning…" Charles said.

"Oh yes I was going to talk to you about that…I can't go with you to Hogsmeade next week." Claire said.

"I understand…just don't go telling Potter our plans for Quidditch." Charles said.

"Now why would I do a thing like that…?" Claire laughed.

Charles smiled and then left, Claire looked back out on the lake and closed her eyes…

"_My Lord its Potter and Black they've gotten closer…" Lucius said._

"_Your son was supposed to stop it…if Potter and Black get too involved all we have been planning for could be ruined." Voldemort said._

"_What do you suggest…sir?" Lucius asked._

"_The boy Regulus Lupin I have it under good authority that if you leave now he and that Weasley woman are in Diagon Ally now go…the connection between me and Claire Black she'll know this plan and send a warning." Voldemort said Lucius left._

"_Claire I will have your brother…do you still want to be with Potter?" _

Claire opened her eyes… "NO! Please don't take him…I'll do it I'll stay away from Harry just leave my brother alone!" Claire screamed she was crying now and she sank to her knees, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"_Because you deserve it…" Voldemort hissed.

* * *

_See you all in the new year!! 


	9. Weasley is Our King!

Okay I know I just posted that really bad chapter lol but I had to write this one and post it cause I just finnished watching all the Harry Potter movies . NOw I'm just waiting for the new year!!

* * *

"Draco…" Claire said coming up behind him.

"Claire hello what are you…" He was cut off as Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" I am yours now…" Claire said using all of her might.

Draco looked around and saw Harry who had a look of hurt on his smug face, Draco pulled Claire closer and kissed her then gave Harry a look that said _"I win Potter…" _

"What kind of game does she think she's playing?" Harry said to Ron in their dormitory.

"Harry there's always someone threatening her or something I just think…hey it's Hedwig." Ron said.

Harry took the letter, he had written to his father a few days ago.

_Dear Harry,_

_We received your letter but a most horrible thing has happened, Regulus was kidnapped while he and Mrs. Weasley were in Diagon Ally today. Moody was with them but he turned away for a moment and then he was gone…Harry go tell Claire right away she has to know. Harry we know Voldemort is behind it and he has had a connection with her before, take care Harry._

_Love Mum_

"Its from my mother, Regulus has been kidnapped by Voldemort…" Harry said.

"No way damn it lets go see Claire now." Ron said.

"I don't think I can talk to her right now." Harry said.

"Then I'll go…" Ron said he went to leave.

"Alright I'll come…" Harry said as they left.

Claire sat out by the lake alone she was crying into her hands worrying about Regulus. He was her brother and having him in the hands of Voldemort was nerve racking. As she sat and thought a memory she had never seen before flashed through her mind…

"_Alright let's add a table-spoon of extra sugar shall we?" Helga said._

"_Mum I met a boy today at the park he was pretty funny and nice we're going to play tomorrow too!" Claire said._

"_Oh what was he like?" Helga asked._

"_Well he was skinny and wore clothes too big for him…oh and his name is Harry but this mean boy came and punched him in the face then took his glasses and broke them!" Claire said._

"_This boys name was Harry? What did you to do?" Helga said becoming nervous._

"_Well we played with the merry-go-round, oh and the coolest thing happened, we were making rocks float he said he never met another person who could do that." Claire said._

"_What was his last name?" Helga asked wiping her hands on her apron._

"_He was Harry Potter…that's what he told me mum where are you going?" Claire asked as Helga rushed out of the room._

_Claire shrugged and licked the cookie dough off the spoon, her mother came back._

"_It will be fun tomorrow he's going to meet me at the…mum what is that?" Claire asked._

"_I'm sorry darling…OBLIVIATE!" Helga shouted. She tucked the wand away in her pocket before Claire saw it…_

Claire's head snapped up, _"I had met him before?" _

Ron sat down beside her and Harry leant on the back of the bench.

"Hey Claire…"

"Look he has my brother and I have been using Occlumency but I think he can still penetrate my mind, but most importantly I want to get my brother back…I am dating Malfoy for that purpose he'll invite me for Christmas at his family home and I'll steal him back." Claire said.

"Good plan…So it's for sure for Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Yes I got this letter back from Aberforth…" Claire said reaching into her bag.

_Dear Claire_

_After allowing your mother to give birth here, harbor a criminal, and an annoying animal I should say no. Yet that Umbridge woman has caused my customers grief these past years…so hold your meeting I'll give you that room where your brother was born. But every one that comes has to by at least one butter-beer._

_Yours truly, Great-Uncle Aberforth_

"Rats I haven't got money for a butter-beer." Ron groaned.

"Oh Ron I'll by you a butter-beer, what do you think Harry could this work?" Claire asked.

"I think it just might…Claire you brilliant." Harry said.

Claire blushed then stood up, "Okay I have Quidditch practice so, and I'll see you."

"Oh hey Claire before you go guess what?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"I'm the new Keeper for Gryffindor, so go easy on me tomorrow huh?" Ron said.

"Nice try Weasley, but this cookie isn't going to fall for that…I'm playing full force." Claire said running off.

When Claire got to the Quidditch pitch she heard the sound of people singing.

She changed and walked out Pansy and a few of the other girls were in the stands over a piece of parchment Claire mounted her boom and flew up to them.

"Ohh Claire listen to this…

_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherin's all sing:  
Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King."_

Claire sat gaping at them she did not laugh at this, Draco looked at her.

"What isn't it funny?" Draco asked.

"What…oh." Claire gave a stressed laugh, "that was so funny."

"We have pins too you can wear one too here you go Claire…" Draco said as he threw a pin at her that flashed "Weasley is Our King!"

"Go ahead put it on Claire." Hera said smiling maliciously.

Claire pinned the crown on her robes, she honestly felt sick doing it but on another note she had to make herself a pure to the bone Slytherin just as evil and malicious as the rest of them.

"Alright team lest get started." Warrington yelled at them.

So they practiced with Pansy and the other girls singing "Weasley is our King" below.

The next day came with much of the hall in a buzz, Claire walked past Ron and Harry holding Draco's hand who pulled her along. She wore the pin and felt terrible because Ron looked so scared.

"Claire you and I are going to beat them so bad to day look at Weasley he looks like he'll throw up any minute." Draco said nudging her.

"Wont that be sick huh?" Claire said. She linked arm with him and rested her head on his shoulder. "After the match we're going to go hide out some where and make-out okay?"

Draco looked surprised but smirked, "Okay I think that would be a good idea."  
Claire looked away over to the Gryffindor table she felt bad for Ron.

The whole school was in the stands that day most of them cheering for Gryffindor, but all the Slytherin's were singing at the top of their lungs the Pansy Original Score, "Weasley is Our King…"

Claire and Ron were in the same boat they were both playing for the first time.

Krum announced the teams and they walked out to boos and cheers, Claire didn't care she just wanted to play.

They mounted their brooms and Claire swore Krum gave her a look, then the Quaffle was thrown in the air and Claire was too quick for Angelina to her joy.

The Slytherin's were cheering for her, Fred aimed a Bludger at her and Claire dodged it throwing the Quaffle to Adrian who passed it to Warrington and when Claire was a few feed from Ron he threw it down to her. "Slytherin Score!" came Lee's voice.

Katie had the Quaffle and Warrington caught her and she dropped it which Claire snagged right out from under Angelina's nose and scored in the middle hoop again.

"Sorry Ron…" Claire said as she flew past to Alicia Spinnet who took a Bludger to the head, Adrian passed the Quaffle to her and she threw it to Warrington who sailed it past Ron.

Claire looked up and saw Harry searching franticly for the Snitch, Draco was just laughing at Ron…Claire became furious and grabbed the Quaffle kicking Angelina in the side. She flew at Ron top speed, "Come on Ron you can do it save this one…"

Claire threw the Quaffle full force at him just as the whistle blew, signaling the end of the match, Harry had caught the Snitch.

* * *

Well There you go my last Chapter of the year!! 


	10. The Plan

Chapter Ten to start off the New Year!!

* * *

Claire could see the anger all over Draco's face as they lost; she carefully landed next to Harry who was surrounded by the Gryffindor team.

Draco strode up and scoffed at Ron, "Hey Weasley I bet you fat mother has a hard time moving around that bin you call a home."

Claire saw Fred make a move but was held back by Angelina and Katie.

"Oh and Potter no doubt you feel right at home after living in a closest, just as dirty and dumpy I bet." Draco continued.

It happened all too quickly George and Harry were on Malfoy like a fly on tar paper and they were showing no mercy, Draco got punched and a girly voice piped up as George was about to hit him again.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter if you could come with me…" Umbridge said.

Claire watched them walk off then went over to Draco, "Why did you say those things?" Claire said helping him up.

"Because like I said Potter is pathetic, and he doesn't deserve it all this glory." Draco said allowing Claire to walk him to the hospital wing.

Claire sat him down on one of the beds, "I'll be right back."

She wandered down the hall to Umbridge's classroom and waited till George and Harry came out.

"What happened?" Claire asked as they looked very angry.

"Banned…" George started.

"For life…" Harry said.

"That's out of order… how could she do that?" Claire asked.

"I don't know but she banned Fred too and he didn't even do any thing." George said.

"This is so unfair…" Claire said.

The three of them started walking down the hall.

The following day Claire and Kara got ready to go to Hogsmeade, Kara was nervous about the meeting and hanging out with Fred.

"Kara we won't get caught…look this is important we have to get real defense against the Dark Arts training and Harry is just that person you've been here long enough to know he's fought off a lot." Claire told her cousin as the left the common room.

"Harry really is a hero I've always admired his strength, but it's my date with Fred I'm nervous about." Kara said.

"Oh I see…he's charming you'll get along great." Claire told her.

When they got out doors with the rest of the school she saw Fred and nudged Kara.

Kara quietly walked over to Fred and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Kara hello…um this is my sister Ginny." Fred said pointing to her.

"Hi there I'm just waiting for my boyfriend Michel." Ginny said.

"We are going to go ahead…" Fred said looking at Kara.

Kara nodded and followed Fred and gave a look back at Claire.

Claire gave her a thumbs up and started to walk on her own, she wanted to avoid having to be on Draco's arm she had to go head and make sure her great- uncle had the pub free for them. She entered the Hogshead and saw her great-uncle wiping glasses with a dirty cloth.

"Uncle Aberforth that cloth is filthy." Claire said to him as she sat down.

"Hey don't complain or I won't let your friends come in." Aberforth said setting down the cup. "How are you after your brother's disappearance?"

"Not good but I really wish not to talk about it, it pains me to know he's out there alone and probably not being taken care of." Claire said.

"Look I'll keep an ear open here for you listen to conversations." Aberforth said.

"I know where he is I just need to be patient and if I alert anyone it could ruin my whole plan." Claire said.

"Well I hope your right…now everyone coming knows they need to buy a butter-beer right?" Aberforth asked.

"Yes they do uncle…thank you again sir." Claire said.

"Not a problem." He said.

The door opened and Ron, Hermione, and Harry stepped in.

"Hello you guys!" Claire said.

"Did you know your cousin and my brother are on a date?!" Ron said outraged.

"Well yes Ron I did I was the one who encouraged your brother to ask her." Claire said.

"Well that's just great…" Ron said.

Claire shook her head then turned to Hermione, "So how many people have you gotten so far?"

"Well a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's but most of those coming are the Gryffindor's you hyped up, then there's you and Kara from Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Okay…" Claire said.

They waited and quite a few people were packed into the room that once had a bed in it was now full of chairs. There were about 30 students who showed up. It seemed like a small number but it was just enough, they wanted to learn how to protect themselves from Voldemort then it was good. To Claire's annoyance Cho was there and she kept grinning at Harry, Claire felt a jealous fire burn through her then pushed it aside.

They discussed that they needed to find a place to hold the lessons and that they would keep in touch. Those who wanted to join signed a paper then left.

Claire walked over and signed her name…

Umbridge must have suspected something because a notice was put up, about organized groups. Then Claire saw the most interesting of things that was put up.

_Any Student wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad may come to see Professor Umbridge as soon as possible…_

Claire found Hermione and trust the letter under her nose, "I'm joining this will really help me get tight with Umbridge, join her little fight against my Great- Grandfather."

"It perfect you can feed us information on what Umbridge is up to! "Hermione said.

A rush of excitement went trough Claire as she ran up to Umbridge's office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Umbridge said sweetly.

"Hello Professor." Claire said with the equal amount of sweetness.

"Oh Miss. Black what can I do for you?" Umbridge asked.

"I want to know if I could join the Inquisitorial Squad." Claire asked sweetly.

"Well you and the rest of Slytherin my dear I am most impressed with your house…" Umbridge said opening a small box. "What about your grandfather?"

"Oh that old man has no clue Professor; we need to keep order all those rumors about Voldemort." Claire said.

"What about Diggory?" Umbridge said.

"Oh he's alive Professor, he just wanted to leave Hogwarts with a bang!" Claire said.

"I see where did he go?" Umbridge asked.

"He went to China something he said he had to do, gave me his wand and left…" Claire said.

"I knew Potter was lying…here welcome to the fight for order Miss. Black." Umbridge said.

"I do hope my information was most helpful…by the way I received word from my father again he's lost in the Sahara, I fear this was his last letter wrote it in blood Professor." Claire said putting on fake tears and handing her a dirty piece of parchment.

"Oh my I must tell the Minister at once…thank you Miss. Black." Umbridge said handing her a tissue.

"Thank you I was told that desert was a terrifying place, or is the Kalahari worse?" Claire asked faking every sob.

"Oh Miss. Black I really am not sure…

So it started the group they had formed became Dumbledore's Army, Claire was caught up in both groups the Inquisitorial Squad was rude and merciless and Dumbledore's Army showed the bravery of all those who wanted to protect the wizarding world. The room of Requirement gave them a place to practice their spells; both Claire and Cho were dreamily gazing at Harry on one meeting close to Christmas. Slytherin had just beat Hufflepuff and Claire successfully got an invitation to Draco's home for Christmas her plans were going well. She was one of the last out after they ended the meeting she went back in to talk to Harry who was still there.

She wished she had not walked in she saw him and Cho kissing, Claire froze watching them under mistletoe.

They pulled apart and Cho looked at Claire…then Harry.

"Claire…" he said.

But she ran... Claire was furious she got to the Slytherin tower and ran to her room. She was so upset and she shook with tears, of course why was she surprised she had been smochie and lovey- dovey with Draco why would he not want another girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Pansy coming in and throwing thing into her trunk.

"I'm fine I have a stomach ache." Claire said.

"So your going to Draco's for Christmas, must be fun?" Pansy said.

"It will be I can't wait…" Claire said

She had not found out what happened to Mr. Weasley until the day her and Draco were on the train. The two of them were alone and Claire was quiet. She was worried about him and didn't dare risk writing to any one she had to sick to her plan and that was that.

When they arrived Lucius was waiting for them he looked at Claire who was holding Draco's hand as the approached him.

"Well Miss. Black I suppose you finally realized which side is the winning side." He said sneering at her.

"How is my Aunt?" Claire asked.

"Narcissa is well why don't we get going…" Lucius said.

They disapparated to the front gates that swung open Claire's heart began to beat rapidly, for three months she had dreamt this all out wanting to get her brother back was all she thought about…

"I suppose you wish to see your brother?" Lucius asked.

"I do I it is alright?" Claire asked.

"You may the Dark Lord is not here, Nippy has been taking care of the boy." Lucius said. The house elf came out and bowed to Claire.

"Hello again mistress…" Nippy said with a low bow her nose touching the floor.

"Take me to my brother." Claire said in her harshest tone.

When Draco and Lucius went to the sitting room, Nippy lead Claire up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Nippy I had to be harsh around Lucius, how is my brother?" Claire asked.

"Oh mistress he cries for you and the were-wolf and some one named Snuffy…" Nippy said.

"I see Snuffy is our dog." Claire lied.

Nippy opened a door and she saw him her brother was playing with figurines on the floor he was alone in a vast room and Claire ran over to him.

"Care…Care!" he said as his chubby little arms wrapped around her neck.

"Oh Regulus." Claire cried "Are you okay did that man hurt you?" She had lost control tears were flooding out of her eyes now and falling in his black hair.

She looked him over then kissed his cheek, "come one we're going to get you out of here…"

"I don't think that's wise my little Claire…" came a cold voice.

She froze and turned to see Voldemort standing like a looming giant in the door way.

"You…." Claire said.

Cedric moved beside him, Claire looked at him she then though of how to get out. Then it hit her Apparation…

"Now Claire don't do anything foolish you are a five-teen year old girl who's only had three years of education." Voldemort said.

Claire held her wand at her side, _"Hanning Street… Hanning Street…Hanning Street…" _Voldemort was feet away and Claire tapped her wand to her head.

* * *

Ohhh! 


	11. Harry Potter Loves

She appeared on the snow covered street, a family was climbing out of a car the one of the children was having a fit. Claire opened her eyes and saw the familiar neighborhood of identical houses. Hanning Street still looked the same as it did three years ago when she use to live there with her mother. Claire looked down at Regulus who was nestled in her arms and admiring the snow falling. Claire dug for the key to her mother's house in her bag that she had as she made her way down the perfect street. After only a few minutes of walking she came to Number 7 and opened the tiny metal gate. She walked up to the door and noticed a few people peeking out their windows at her. She was still in shock that she managed to successfully disapparate and wondered if the ministry was already sending her expulsion letter.

The house was just as she remembered it all of their muggle things still sat in every place it was put years ago. Still pictures of her at school sat on tables and pictures of her and her mother lined the shelves and mantle.

Claire sat Regulus down on the couch and threw some logs on in the fireplace and lit a match. The kindling had caught fire first then the whole hearth hosted a warm inviting fire.

She went the closet she new her mother kept blankets and pillow and made a small bed for Regulus and sat in front of the couch, Claire was surprised no owls had come yet she wondered if her little apparition trick went unnoticed.

Meanwhile lucky for Claire the witch that had been monitoring the under aged magic was a member of the Order saw who apparated and from where, she contacted Mr. Weasley in his office and in hushed tones told him what had happened, "Arthur it was Claire Black and Regulus was with her she found him."

"Oh thank goodness for that I'm going to see my wife and tell her and the others right away." Arthur said.

"And I'll over look the usage of under aged magic, by the way Arthur they apparated to a street in Little Winging called Hanning Street okay?" she said.

"Of course good bye." Arthur said.

The witch tapped her wand on the warning paper "Excused: code 45, Emergency"

Claire sat a wake all night she looked out the window and saw the pink glow of the sun rise and looked at Regulus who was fast asleep his little thumb hanging from his mouth. "I wish I could be there for you all the time…" She whispered pulling the blankets up higher she walked over to the window and peered out, a neighbor was out on his lawn shivering as he was letting his dog out who was taking and extra long time to find a spot to do his business.

She watched as lights were going on in houses…was it Christmas already she looked around the room and saw a drawer slightly open she went over it was her mothers drawer she kept locked all the time Claire pulled it open and found a thick leather album in it, along with stacks and stacks of letters. They were organized into neat little piles with a tag saying who sent them, Claire read the names: Grandfather, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Claudia, Cillia, and Greta. Each individual package contained a fair amount of letters. Then a small leather diary that was pocket size said _"Diary of Helga Lavina Dumbledore, Ravenclaw Chaser and Captain"_

She smiled as she sat down and opened the photo album, there were dozens of photos of friends and family and one that Claire loved to pieces was a goofy picture of her mother, Lily, James, and her father. The memories her mother held dear were within those pages she found a candies looking photo of her father reading a book and then talking to the rest of his friends and laughing, there was a bug red heart around him and Claire was happy to see it go right over Peter's face who waved his hands franticly trying to get the red line off his face. She flipped it over and saw a pretty scrawl of writing, _"My hunk of Burning Love!" _There were tiny little hearts surrounding it. Another picture was covered with a note, _"Hey Helga you totally owe me for this one, and it has to be a good one I know your room faces his window…anyhoo enjoy the cheeks Lils!" _Claire raised an eyebrow and removed the paper clip, behind was a very candid photo of her fathers back side, grossed out Claire put it aside.

After a long while dodging and photos covered by a note she got the impression from her mother was that she stalked her father. The last photo was of Remus he look about twenty three or so and very handsome. Claire smiled at it and pulled it out there was writing on the back of this one she flipped it over _"The other love of my life, I'll never forget you or how you kissed me." _

"No way mum and Remus oh gees I better keep that form dad seeing." Claire said.

She set aside the album and stood up again she drew back the curtains and saw him Remus was staring directly at the house but it seemed like he could not see it. Claire ran to the front and up to the gate he still didn't see her she looked around then opened the gate just before he disaparated.

"Remus…" Claire said.

He stopped and looked at her, "The Fidelius Charm is still working I see."

"Come in please…" Claire said taking his hand.

Remus walked behind the barrier of the Fidelius Charm and followed Claire into the house.

"Your hands are like ice Remus how long have you been out?" Claire said.

"All night…" he told her as Claire sat him down she threw another log on the fire and went to the kitchen to boil water she pulled out a mug and a tea bag.

"I am so sorry I didn't want to contact any one just yet." Claire said coming back into the living room.

Remus stood up and walked over to her, "You are so brave you know that, and you apparated that is amazing."

"I had to… I just had to what with Voldemort there and Regulus was so scared." Claire said.

Remus reached out and took her hand pulling her to him he held onto her, "I was mostly scared for you the ministry found out but the witch on duty was an Order member and marked the apparation as an emergency." He was still holding her and Claire put her arms around him too she rested her head on his chest then stood there almost in a trance then the distant sound of the kettle boiling pulled them back to reality.

Claire pulled away and turned to go to the kitchen Remus turned to check on Regulus.

She came back carrying a steaming mug of tea and sat on the floor next to the stuff she was rummaging through.

"Spring cleaning?" Remus stated as he sat back on the couch.

"These are old things from my mother; I never knew by the way…that you kissed my mother?" Claire said.

"Now Claire that was three years after your father was put into prison." Remus said.

"I know I just never knew you too were so close." Claire said.

Remus could detect what sounded like jealousy in Claire's voice, "You sound like you don't like that fact?"

"Well no if you must know I…" Claire stopped and looked down at the photo album.

"You what Claire?" Remus asked

"I don't like that you kissed her…" Claire said blushing.

Remus got off the couch and sat next to her, she looked down into her lap as he picked up a photo that had fallen to the floor of Claire and her mother. "You look so much like her Claire, despite the hair colour everything about you is a reflection of her."

"I don't want to be like her though; she kept secrets all the time." Claire said, "I don't think my mother ever once told me the truth and it hurts to know that is the last memory I'll have of her a liar."

She looked at Remus now, he looked at her; eyes were full of tears yet she smiled. "But you know what they say we always end up like our mothers…" Claire moved closer to him and cupped his face kissing him she held on to him kissing him slowly as if to make the moment last. He wanted to pull away this was wrong but another voice in the back of his head told him to not even think of pulling away.

Finally Claire released him and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I should not have done that…" Claire said.

"I don't suppose it was appropriate Claire…please don't ever do that again." Remus said wishing he had not said it to her but he had too, what kind of person would he be to lead on a five-teen year old girl, when he was well into his thirties.

"Fine I won't…I never do it again then." Claire said turning away from him.

"Claire listen to me there is someone for you someone your own age." Remus said.

"No there isn't first off that someone I did find turned out to be a Deatheater than hello the other is kissing the girl I hate under the mistletoe, and now here I am kissing a thirty-five year old man…oh my god your may fathers age his best friend at that what am I going to do?" Claire said getting up and pacing.

"What we can do is forget it ever happened Claire…" Remus said.

"Do you think I could ever forget that kiss, Remus it felt…it felt real." Claire said staring up at him.

"Like I said lets not ever talk about it again and leave your father is worried." Remus said.

He put out the fire with his wand, picked up Regulus who was still asleep, and walked out side.

Claire gathered all the things she had strewn across the floor and threw every thing into her bag and shut and locked the door behind her. They appeared at the front gate of Grimmauld place and walked into a noisy house. Claire ran up to her room and Regulus woke up and looked at Remus.

"Remmi!" He said excitedly and hugged him.

"Long time no see tike…" Remus said and he turned to look at Claire's feet disappearing up the stairs.

"Molly look whose back!" Remus said walking into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley let out a scream of joy and took Regulus form him, "Oh I am so sorry hun here sit down next to Harry.

"Professor Lupin is Claire here?" Harry asked.

"She is she went up to her room I believe." Remus said.

Harry nodded he pat Regulus on the head who was eating cut up bits of sausage and had many people cooing over him, he stood up and walked to his room getting a package for Claire and went to her room. "Claire?" He said knocking.

"Yes…" She said faintly.

Harry opened the door and saw her lying on her bed crying. "Are you alright Claire?"

"Look Harry I don't want to talk about it." Claire said sitting up and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Claire…I didn't know what I was thinking when I let Cho kiss me." Harry said.

"You know what Harry it's my fault if anything, I was putting on my charade with Draco and for three months I became so used to the fact that Draco was my boyfriend." Claire started, "I think I actually forgot you and now I realize that and it hurts Harry."

Harry was sitting beside her now and he reached out and took her hand, "I'm sorry Claire I really am, but I can't see you with Draco any more not now or ever."

Claire looked at him he was sincere she could tell from his eyes, the kiss she shred with Remus faded a way and she slid closer to Harry.

"I don't want to see my self with Draco anymore Harry I…I love you." Claire felt a as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders and he looked at her as if she fulfilled one of his dreams.

"Are you serious Claire?" Harry asked.

Claire laughed trough her tears and nodded, "I've never been more serious in my life about something."

Harry looked at her adoringly then pulled her closer to him kissing her, Claire kissed him back.

"I love you…that is something I should have said to you last year before I took on that dragon." Harry said pulling away slightly.

"What that long?" Claire asked running her fingers through his hair.

Harry smiled at her then hissed in pain falling to the floor, "Harry?" Claire screamed and went down beside him. "Harry are you okay answer me!"

Downstairs Sirius was just coming into the kitchen, "Well where is my dau…" The scream was heard through out the house.

"What the hell was that?!" Ron shouted as they got up and ran up stairs.

Sirius ran into his daughter's room Harry was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Oh my god daddy I don't know what's wrong with him one minute we were talking now he's…" Claire said crying.

Greta and James knelt beside him, "Harry its okay…" Greta said soothingly.

James put a hand on his shoulder to steady him; Harry was finally still staring up at the ceiling panting.

"Harry have you not been practicing Occlumency like your suppose to?" James asked.

"I've been trying but it's hard dad…I'm okay just please leave me alone now.

The adults left the room except Ron and Claire. "Harry mate do you want some water or something?" Ron asked.

"No…Claire are you okay?" Harry said propping himself on one elbow.

"I'm fine just a little shaken, Harry what happened?" she asked helping him sit up.

"Voldemort he's angry…" Harry said "About us."

Claire looked into his eyes and smoothed back his hair reviling the scar. Claire pressed her lips to it and kissed it then looked into his eyes again, "Let him be mad…"

"Right I'm just going to excuse myself…" Ron said. He backed out of the room.

After a short while Claire helped Harry to his feet he stood about a head taller than her and she held on to him feeling safe, Harry let her go and walked over to picked up the package on the floor he handed it to her.

"I feel bad now I didn't give you a gift…" Claire said.

"Well this really is just a little something I picked up in Hogsmeade actually Draco was buying you that emerald necklace at the same time remember." Harry said.

"I'm giving that back to him…" Claire said.

Harry smiled, "Open it!"

"I want to guess…." Claire said teasingly.

"Just open it before I make you open it…" Harry said.

Claire ripped back he paper and a large locket fell into her lap it fit in the center of her palm and she it was not like the one she got when she was thirteen it was warm as if a real heart was with in it. The locket was brass and shaped like a heart, she opened it and in side were gears and a row of pins facing a small spindle with tiny knobs on it, Claire looked up at Harry he held out a tiny key on a chain. Placing the key in the slot she wound it up and a soft melody began to play from the locket.

It was playing one of Claire's favorite songs called "Winter Light".

"Harry how did you know I love this song?" Claire said smiling at him.

"You listen to it all the time Claire, I thought you would like it…read the back." Harry said going red.

Claire flipped the locket over _"Harry Potter loves Claire Black" _She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Harry it's perfect I love you so much."

She had never been so happy she reached over and pulled up her bag that had the photo album in it. She pulled out the picture of Lily and her mother and handed it to him, "I know it's not much but it's your mother and I know how you've never really seen a picture of her except in that mirror."

"Thank you Claire…" Harry said he kissed her again.

Claire finally came out of her room and spent the day with the rest of the families that were there, only Ron knew about Harry and Claire's budding New Year romance and he kept grinning at them he suddenly wish a certain bushy haired friend of his was there and he began to envy Harry. For the hundredth time in his life.


	12. Love Potion and Veritaserum

They day they returned to school was an eventful one, the whole school had found out about Harry and Claire. There was a group of Gryffindor third year girls who we noticeably perturbed by this fact. And not to mention a lot of people were whispering behind her back. Draco was especially angry because several boys from their year laughed about how he lost to Potter again.

Surprisingly Claire felt bad for him she attempted to speak to her but he refused to even look at her.

On a happier note another couple who was causing a rave was Fred Weasley and Kara Lestrange, it was known to all the Slytherin's that she was dating that blood traitor.

"My sister is a shame on the family…just like my aunt Andromeda, dating a blood traitor is just as bad as a muggle." Hera said as Claire and Kara walked past.

"I care about Fred really I do but I've already been turned out of my home." Kara said to Claire as they sat down together, "thank goodness for Aunt Andromeda she went straight to grand mother and said she was taking me in and there was nothing any of them could do."

"Go Aunt Andromeda…Kara I am really happy for you." Claire said.

"I'm happy for my self; my grand mother agreed with You-Know-Who and said we needed a more pure society." Kara said.

"Well Voldemort is and always will be wrong I'm serious I hate him so much, and he always calls me his Claire." Claire said shuddering.

"Hey Draco alert…" Kara whispered.

Claire turned to look as she chewed on a piece of bacon; Draco was coming toward them with Professor Umbridge in tow.

"Miss. Black if you could come with me please…" Professor Umbridge said continuing along.

"Must be Inquisitorial stuff, I se you later at DA…We start Patronus' Harry said." Claire whispered as she walked off with the rest of the students who were getting up.

Once in the Defense against Dark arts class room Claire took a desk and Pansy sat next to her.

"I am glad you all could join us, I have it under good authority that there is a rather large organized group in this school. I have had Mr. Filch monitor several students and we have gathered enough information to know that this is a group thirty or so students." Umbridge said.

"Professor if I may say something?" Claire asked standing up.

Draco scoffed she ignored him.

"Certainly dear what are your thoughts on this?" Umbridge asked smiling sweetly.

"If said group existed, they would need a rather large classroom to fit such a large number, I think that every classroom should be monitored at night to catch these wrong doers." Claire said.

"Why at night time Miss. Black?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"No teacher would be caught dead in broad day light harboring thirty students." Claire said.

"Precisely excellent theory Miss. Black, students a lot can be learned fro this student, Claire I will personally give you this; I am naming you captain of the Inquisitorial Squad." Umbridge started, "You now have the same power of a teacher, and you may even reprimand teachers Miss. Black I'll be relying on you to help me in my quest in removing unfit teachers."

Claire smiled and nodded her head, "Nothing would make me happier Professor…"

"I don't get it!" Draco said standing up, "Why her she's dating Potter the one who's telling all these You-Know-Who lies."

"On the contrary Professor in my defense Draco is scored because of our break up over the holidays, my relationship with Potter is strictly Inquisitorial purposes." Claire said quickly.

"You se Mr. Malfoy don't be jealous now because this young lady is a thinker." Umbridge said. "All of you may go except you Miss. Black."

"Filthy rat." Draco said vehemently as he passed her.

When Claire approached the front she smiled sweetly at Professor Umbridge. "I dare say Miss. Black with your intelligence you should be in Ravenclaw, my old house was Hufflepuff personally but you are doing well as a Slytherin I like your attitude."

"Thank you Professor, my mother was in Ravenclaw so perhaps I inherited her knowledge." Claire said.

"Yes well thankfully you didn't inherit her bad taste in men; Malfoy is a good match for you perhaps once we've found out if Potter is up to something you'll consider Draco again." Umbridge said.

"I dare say I plan to move away from people like Potter and Malfoy, my teammate Charles Warrington has caught my eye." Claire said.

"Ah yes Warrington my dear you are good at this you remind me of Narcissa Malfoy of course than again she is a Black as well." Umbridge said. She pulled out a badge that was slightly more decorative with IC in bold letters, "I believe the Inquisitorial captain needs a better badge here you go."

Later that day a notice was put on the boards of all the house bulletins:

_ATTN All Students: Claire C. Black has been named Inquisitorial captain…_

_She has the same authority as any teacher in this school: _

_Point Reduction_

_Awarding points_

_Giving Detentions_

_And in Charge of the Operation to stomp out all unauthorized groups._

_And Reprimand any Teacher she feels is not capable of their job._

Claire was being glared at all over the school; she walked into Potions class and sat in her seat by Hermione.

"I am not in a good position right now." Claire whispered to her.

"On the contrary Claire you are in the best position there is…the restricted section of the library, there's a book of spells there as a Prefect still need teacher permission." Hermione said

Claire pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a note giving Hermione permission to go into the restricted section. Harry and Ron had just walked in and Claire smiled big.

"Hello there you…" Claire said to him.

"Hello Claire, by the way congratulations on becoming Inquisitorial Captain." Harry said.

"Thank you and you can thank me later I got the entire squad camping out in classrooms trying to catch an organized group." Claire said winking at him.

"What no way?" Harry said.

"Yep and Malfoy is just teed off he has to stay camped out here all night." Claire laughed.

Snape was getting the classes attention now and Claire focused up front. "As I stated last class we will test Mr. Longbottom's love potion today if it works the person who consumed it will be in love with him, if not the consequences will be fatal Miss. Black if you please."

"Pardon?" Claire said looking from Harry to Snape.

"You will be testing the potion." Snape said.

Harry made a noise from beside her and Claire put a hand on his leg as she stood up, "Relax Harry…" She said whispering in his ear and going to the front.

Snape held out the goblet containing a dosage of the potion Hermione and Claire had a hand at helping him with it, bur her and Hermione had been doubtful of its impact.

"Thank you Professor and might I add you're looking well today." Claire said.

"Just drink it Black and quit gallivanting around the bush." Snape said thrusting the goblet under Claire's nose.

"Alright…alright!" Claire said she took the goblet and drained the contents.

Neville sat with his eyes squeezed tight and fingers crossed.

Claire felt a sudden urge to go over to him she ran over and hopped up on the desk, "Oh Nevilly Pookums." And Claire threw her arms around him pulling him in a deathly squeeze.

She rolled over the desk and was on his lap, "Let's get married NOW you stud muffin!" Claire said pulling on his tie.

The class was laughing; Ron stopped laughing when he looked at Harry. "Mate relax it's just the potion talking…" Ron had stopped because Claire had just run over to him.

"RONNIE!" she squealed and football tackled him off his chair and started kissing him till she looked to the row above.

"Dean! Oh Dean hello lover." Claire said animal growling at him as she stroked his hair.

"As you can see class Mr. Longbottom has failed this potion…" Snape said, as Claire hugged Seamus.

"Sir can you give her the antidote please?" Hermione asked she saw Harry looking furious.

"Oh it will wear off in an hour, Miss. Black can you contain yourself and sit down.

At this she hopped on Draco's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am sitting Professor."

"In your seat." Snape said.

"Oh b-but…" Claire protested.

"That's it!" Harry shouted and stood up and pulled Claire off Draco's lap.

"Oh…Harry goodness." Claire said as he led her out of the classroom.

"Let's just go sit out side." Harry said.

"Or we can go some where a little more daring…" Claire said pushing him up to a wall. "How about the toads office, oh the thrill of possible getting caught."

Harry turned red he knew Claire was only talking through the potion but he wondered if she would actually ask him this in a normal mind. He pushed her off, "C'mon lets just go sit some where."

When they got out side Harry looked at Hagrid's hut and was shocked to see smoke coming from the chimney.

"Oh look Harry Hagrid's back lets go say hi!" Claire said pointing at his hut.

"We can see him later." Harry said pushing her hand down and leading her away, now he figured was not a good time to see Hagrid.

"Harry…Harry you know what?" Claire asked.

"What Claire?" Harry said as they sat down on a stump next to the lake the ice and snow were melting away.

"I love spring…the smell and the birds and flowers, oh and the love." Claire said purring in his ear.

Harry stifled a laugh and took her hand, "Claire just enjoy the scene and we'll sit here for a while."

"Hummm I'm just going to put my hand right here…" Claire said.

"Hey! Enough with that I said just relax." Harry said lifting her hand.

Claire sat still she made huffing noises and moved around a lot after a half hour she seemed like she would scream soon. Harry smiled amusingly he knew now he never wanted to see Claire like this again the potion clearly made her a whole different person. The hour went by and Claire suddenly looked at him.

"How was I Harry?" Claire asked.

"All over Neville…" Harry said.

"Oh that's good." Claire said.

"Yep and Ron, Dean, Seamus, Draco, and you wanted to fool around in Umbridge's office with me." Harry said.

Claire leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "You were jealous weren't you."

"Very…but I handled the situation very well I think too." Harry said.

"Right well I could reprimand Snape for that one…He we have DA now don't we?" Claire said.

"Gees yes we better get to the room…" Harry said standing up.

As they walked to the castle Luna came out.

"Oh hello you two, I saw you and I figured we could go together." She said her eyes trailed to their joined hands, "unless you want to be alone?"

"No Luna it's alright lets go." Claire said.

The three of them found their way to the room and when they got there Ron and Hermione greeted them.

"Claire are you feeling better, Snape refused to give you the antidote." Hermione said.

"That's alright I'm debating whether or not I want to report him to Umbridge." Claire joked.

The all started Claire was really curios to know what her patronus would look like, she knew Harry's was a Stag and told her that his father's Animagus form was the same. So naturally Claire figured it would be a dog like her father.

Her first attempt was feeble and produced puffs of white smoke.

"Claire a happy memory…you can do it." Harry said brushing past her.

At that moment it hit Claire, every moment she was with Harry was happy: From their first encounter on Magnolia Crescent to now she, remembered every laugh and tear.

"Expecto Patronum!" Claire said with force and instantly a slivery eagle erupted from her wand and every one was in awe till a loud explosion could be heard from on the other side of the wall. As soon as every one thought it a door appeared on the opposite side of the room no one knew where it lead but they opened it and a long slid was at the foot of the door.

Not even thinking about it those where were at the door slid down.

"Harry they'll be in here soon, I'll grab you by the shirt okay but play along alright." Claire said as the door behind them disappeared and the whole Inquisitorial Squad was making their way in Claire waved her wand and drenched herself with green goop.

"Ah Miss. Black you've caught him." Umbridge said.

"Him yes Professor but he knows nothing, I used Veritaserum on him earlier he knows nothing." Claire said.

"And why are you covered in goop?" Umbridge asked.

'A long story Professor involving some first years, but I ran into Potter here shortly after and this is where we ended up I was just about to question him some more." Claire said.

"Allow me now that he's taken Veritaserum answers can be easily given." Umbridge said. "Is you name Harry Potter?"

"Yes Professor." Harry replied blankly.

"What do you do in this room?" Umbridge asked.

"I sit alone and cry because my real mother is dead." Harry said blank again.

"You don't use this room for any thing else?" Umbridge asked.

"No Professor." Harry said.

"Well then perhaps Miss. Black, Potter is not in an organized group no matter I'll find the culprit." Umbridge said. "Thank you Miss. Black you have bee most helpful."

With that Umbridge turned and left the room, Draco glared at Claire obviously not convinced.

* * *

Going away for the Weekend so the next chapter should be up Sunday oki bye bye!! 


	13. I Dream of Cedric

Okay sorry for the delay but due to school being hectic this week and next i may not get to post...this chapter is rather short because of school and other stuff, but i had to get it up so I'll try some time this weekend to post the next chapter!

* * *

"Checkmate." Ron said proudly as he smashed Harry's last playable piece.

Claire smiled at them then returned to the Potion's she had been studying.

"It's just as well you two should be studying for your O.W.L's." Hermione said.

"Ah Hermione they're months away…" Ron said nonchalantly.

"Yeah Ron you said that last year and who had to cram, it's the end of January and you should get this info into your head now." Claire said.

"Hey." Harry said poking Claire in the side, "We already have one Hermione; I don't need you hounding me too."

"Yes but you have to pass that OWL with an O, or you and I can't play footsies in potions class now can we." Claire said as she leant over and kissed him.

"Hey not now honestly we're in the library." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley please mind you own business." Claire said in a Mrs. Weasley sort of tone.

They all laughed and noticed a rather irate looking Madame Prince looking them over, but she didn't wander over as she scanned the room spotting the Creevey brothers she rushed over to them.

Naturally after Claire became Inquisitorial Captain things began to get weird: In Herbology Professor Sprout would be timid almost scared of her, Divination had Professor Trelawney nearly broke a crystal ball when Claire asked to use the washroom, and Professor Flickwick fell off his stack of books when she asked how to do a spell again.

She also had not spoken to her Grandfather in a while of course neither had Harry since Mr. Weasley was attacked by the snake. Dumbledore was becoming a stranger to her and she wished that wasn't so. Claire had wondered if it was her mother's death that made him so distant; it seemed so long ago that he was introducing her to her Aunts.

The only person in the world she seemed to really have no questions asked was Harry. He was with her when ever they could be together and it elated the both of them to spend time in each others company. Draco was still furious and Umbridge still thought that she was just the greatest student in the world. Which benefited them she was giving Hermione permission left right and center to use the restricted section, she practically lived there.

Claire's father was also writing a lot about Regulus and how things were at home, but he never heard from Remus. Claire figured it would be better that way she never forgot about the kiss it haunted her where ever she went, and she never told anyone about it not even Harry.

That day was like any other day the weather was getting better and Umbridge was her usual self in Defense against the Dark Arts.

That afternoon Claire said to the others she had a headache so she went up to bed. She fell into a restless sleep and dreamt for the first time since he left her about Cedric…

The vast ballroom materialized around her, Claire was aloe and standing amidst the vast room she looked at her self in one of the large gilded mirrors that lined the walls. She was in a ball gown in fact the one she wore to the Yule Ball with Cedric. She walked up to the mirror tears were welling up in her eyes as she remembered the night. She remembered his hands and they way he held her as they danced.

"You look beautiful…"

She saw him reflected in the mirror and turned to look at him, "Cedric?"

"Yes it's me how are you?" he asked walking toward her.

"I should be asking you that… Cedric you told me to stay away from you." Claire said moving over to him.

"Claire I was under the Imperius Curse, I can only talk for a moment." He said touching her cheek.

"Cedric I love another now…" Claire started.

"No!" he cut across her words like a sword. "No Claire there is no way you'll ever love another person the way you and I were meant to love."

"My brother I love him the most in this world." Claire said turning away from him.

"The love for a brother is different Claire even I know that, I loved my sister until…" he started.

"Cedric what happened to her?" Claire asked turning back to him.

"Voldemort killed her because she married a muggle." Cedric said.

"I'm sorry…" Claire said.

"No as sorry as I am knowing I might have lost you… Claire you have to help me save me from his control." Cedric said.

"Cedric don't say that I am here I am your friend I'll help you." Claire said.

"Your not my friend Claire you are me as I am you, I told you I loved you and that was how it was going to stay." Cedric started. "You don't love Potter, your heart broken because I am not there to hold you."

"That's not true at all I love you…I mean Harry." Claire said quickly.

"You see but it's okay Claire because I am here I am waiting for you to find me and help me." Cedric said.

Claire walked closer to him, "But I don't know where to find you?"

"Voldemort is planning something and it has to do with Harry, but I want you to stay out of that…Voldemort will and can kill you." Cedric started, "and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, "We were meant for each other Claire… just look."

He took her hand an placed the locket Harry had given her and he turned it over and instead of _"Harry Potter"_ it read _"Cedric Diggory loves Claire Black."_

Claire shot awake and nearly screamed as she threw the locket she had not fallen asleep with out of her hand and looked at it. She sighed in relief as it still said _"Harry Potter" _She buried her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. She fell back into her pillow and went to sleep again.

* * *

Oki so as you know the next story is nearing and this one is almost done so I hope you really liked this one!! 


	14. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin

OKay because i ove you all i stayed up to write this chapter!

* * *

Claire sat hunched over rubbing her temples in Charms; she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. A boy in Ravenclaw sat next to her and stared at her in awe. Claire was rather annoyed by his constant gaze and vacant day-dreamy expression, she merely turned away slightly resting her head in her hands as they practiced wand movement. Worst of all Cedric was on her mind she wanted to believe the dream she had the previous night was actually a dream, but there was that feeling in the back of her mind that told her she was a fool to think it was a dream.

She had not spoken to Harry in two days she avoided them all just trying to study was hard enough and Claire wondered if she really did love Harry…she could not face him to learn that it was in fact true. _"Why do I have to feel? I wish I was a wall, it would be the life to be a wall" _Claire thought.

A boy who was friends with the Ravenclaw beside her was looking over at her, Claire knew he played chaser on the team and he was not too bad at it. He had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes he smirked slightly as Claire looked up at him. She turned away_ "What the hell am I thinking Harry…Harry…Cedric." _Claire smacked her head really hard down on the table _"Oh your fucked!" _He mid said smartly to her. Claire excused herself for the rest of the class and went back down to the dormitory but not before she walked head first into Harry.

"Oh…hello." Claire said looking down at her feet.

"Claire I haven't seen you in a while are you alright." He asked.

"OH Harry sit down…" Claire said sitting him down on the steps, "I've made a mistake, and I feel terrible."

"You have been looking sick Claire why?" Harry asked.

"I've been feeling ill because I've been keeping something from you." Claire said.

"What?" Harry asked looking more serious now.

"I…I wish that it was easy for me to tell you this but it is so hard…" Claire said she reached to her neck and took the locket off and handed it to him. "Can you ever forgive me for thinking I felt any thing but a strong friendship with you…Harry please I wish I loved you in the way we thought but I've just been so confused lately." Claire explained.

Harry looked up at her with a serious expression, "I know what you mean and I fell as if this story has been told before but with two different people."

Claire turned her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Soon you'll tell me that Cho or Ginny is the girl for me at that you are meant for some one else." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." Claire said.

"It's alright I think you still love Cedric?" Harry said.

Claire nodded meekly, "I don't understand why, but some day I'll know?"

"I guess so?" Harry said he reach over and squeezed her hand.

Claire smiled and she felt suddenly better, "Friends?"

"Always."

The bell rang shortly after.

The hall filled up with students and Claire and Harry went to wait for Ron and Hermione for lunch, when the came in Claire and Harry told then they were just strictly friends now.

The blond boy caught Claire's eye again she knew Slytherin and Ravenclaw were versing one and other that week Claire was ready to bet this boy head on.

"Claire are you nervous about the match? Ron asked biting in to a sandwich.

"Very…who's that blond bow Hermione?" Claire asked. Ron and Harry looked around and Hermione just glanced and knew who he was.

"Elijah Vance Chaser like you I think?" Hermione said casually.

"Who's Elijah Vance?" Ron asked loudly Claire and Hermione pretended not to know him as Elijah looked over at the sound of his name.

Hermione turned Ron away and hissed at him to shut it.

The days that followed were risky for Claire she knew the Slytherin team tormented the other team but she just kept to her self Adrian kept flirting with her any chance he got (every one knew by now Harry and Claire broke up) and Claire just wanted to be left alone but if it wasn't Adrian's advances on her single status is was the whole Ravenclaw team minus Elijah who tried to get rid of her. Claire really had to dodge a lot and was sent flying one day as someone sent a hex at her.

She finally went to Flickwick and asked him to call off his house team or she would be forced to put them all in detention that day and Slytherin will win by default. He must have said something because she was left alone after that.

No as Adrian was flirting with her a lot, there were quite a few boys in other houses who were drooling over her and Claire hated it she was always watched. The didn't seem to care that she was about to give them all detentions for life if they didn't stop staring.

DA lessons were great Claire had wondered why her Patronus was an eagle she wrote to her father asking him.

The day of the Quidditch match Claire received a reply…

_Dear Claire, _

_The eagle is the Crest over the door of Borgin and Burkes your Grand mother Helen Borgin was named after Helena Ravenclaw who by coincidence is a very distant relative of yours on your mothers side, and well the Ravenclaw crest also has an eagle on it so I believe that is why your Patronus is and eagle._

_I really wondered why your mothers mother wasn't into the dark arts like her father her cousin Caractacus Burke is the man who runs the store now but don't go over there Knockturn Ally is dangerous! Good luck on your match._

_From, Snuffles. _

Claire folded up her letter so she was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. To Claire her father's letter explained a lot she just wished her Grandmother was still alive she could probably tell her lots of stories about her life. Then it hit Claire she would have to ask Greta if her childhood home was still in the family. She made a mental note to write to Greta after the match.

When they stepped out onto the pitch the Slytherin's were greeted wit the usual boos and hisses from the other three houses and erupting cheers from the Slytherin's them selves. The fact that Claire was on the most hated team really did not bother her, she just loved the exhilarating feel of capturing a Quaffle and scoring, Claire had it figured out she would have to assist and score six-teen or more goals to beat Ravenclaw and if Draco pulled his thumb out of his ass they would have three-hundred and ten points putting them in the lead which meant that they would go against Gryffindor again and they would need to score one hundred points so essentially catch the snitch which Harry was very good at so to secure a lead in that game scoring and assisting five-teen goals will guarantee a win for Slytherin.

Claire almost wasn't paying attention when Krum asked them to mount their brooms, she looked at Vance and he flashed a whit smile as the Quaffle was thrown in the air.

_"Nice try Vance!" _Claire thought as Warrington passed her the Quaffle and she intercepted no problem whizzing past Vance who barely saw her as he was nearly killed but Goyle's Bludger. In fact to Claire's surprise they were playing very well. Within the first six minute of the game they were on a roll having already scored three goals and the game only got better and bloodier. Davies was barking orders at every one on his team they weren't even playing a good game.

Adrian took a Bludger to the head but kept playing shortly after though he fall of his broom so it was Claire and Charles who were playing together the bet the could between the two of them they pulled in a hundred points. Claire was pushing him and her self and she barely noticed as she scored two more goal Draco was taunting Cho who was searching franticly, and then it hit him as Warring ton sailed past her throwing the Quaffle Crabbe hit a Bludger which hit Warrington on the side of the face breaking his jaw. Claire was alone and she wanted to get four more goals in, Ravenclaw got two on them so Claire figured that she could take them on…having no one to pass to an Davies and Vance advancing on her she did the one move to get her self out of the situation just as their third Chaser was trying to fight off Crabbe and they were coming at her from both directions she pulled up quickly and flew at the Keeper. Vance and Davies hit on e and other and were slightly dazed, she threw the Quaffle in and took off as the Keeper attempted to throw it at Davies who missed as he tried to grab for it Claire scooped it out of the air and reared around to head for the hoops. Vance close on her tail she dodged one way tricking their Keeper who was trying to be ready for her.

Still wanting to get two more goals she was really wondering if Draco was looking for the Snitch then she saw Cho in a dive and Draco laughing with his back to her hardly noticing Slytherin only had a hundred and forty point Claire could not loose to Cho she flew past right in her path and they collided, Cho fell off her broom and Claire sneered at her.

"Hey Chang if my mother saw this team today she'd be sick…your Captain is shit." Claire flew off. She hated Cho so it really didn't bug her flying up she kicked Draco really hard.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Pay attention at least till I get two more goals then you can do what ever you want!" Claire screamed and flew back down kicking Davies before he could get the Quaffle any where she flew as a speed hardly any one could see her and she managed to get another goal.

By now all the Slytherin's where chanting her name and every one else was screaming "SHES ONE PERSON!!!"

Claire smirked she was one goal from leading her team to victory as she managed to get to the Quaffle again and soar as her great speed to the other end she stopped. Kauffman the Ravenclaw Keeper was watching her, Claire licked her upper lip in a sort of animal like fashion and he froze and she scored the final goal she wanted to get it was on hundred and sixty to zero. All Draco had to do was catch the Snitch!

She flew over to her teams Keeper as Davies was yelling at Kauffman and told him to keep up the good work.

"Claire you're kicking some serious ass out there!" he said excited.

"I love this I have this surge of energy every time I score!" Claire flew off and taunted the boys stealing the Quaffle and scoring two more times.

In the stands Harry and the others were watching in awe, Seamus leant over to them. "Oh hell I don't care if she's Slytherin that girl has talent!" he yelled.

"She's done it she's broken a record not only is she the only Chaser against three but she has managed to score a hundred and ninety points now on the hoops." Ron said as Claire scored the nineteenth goal.

"Ravenclaw is miserable out there." Harry said as Davies took another Bludger.

They finally saw Draco and Cho neck and neck diving for the Snitch.

Every one stared breath was held and Draco reached out and grasped the little gold ball. The Slytherin's were screaming as this fine capture put them into the lead.

In the Common room they were cheering and patting Claire on the back and they were up really late. The next day in potions Claire was describing in some detail to Pansy who made an excuse to sit near them so she could get Claire to tell her they wee giggling furiously and Pansy actually didn't seem to mind that Hermione was chatting with them too. Claire noticed that she was flipping her blond hair in a way that it kept hitting Harry.

"Pansy do you mind!?" Harry complained loudly.

"Sorry Harry." Pansy said giggling she got up and ran back to her seat beside Millicent.

"Overly friendly today isn't she?" Hermione stated.

"I know!" Claire said laughing she had not felt better in days and she understood Pansy's friendliness.

The day went on and Claire managed to get a response back from her aunt but before she read it Dumbledore walked over to her, "Claire your Aunt Greta is here to see you."

"Oh thank you grandfather, how are you?" Claire asked as he led the way.

"I am well Claire and you?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

When she got into the classroom she hardly recognized her and it was March already and she was a balloon.

"Claire…" Greta said hugging her.

"Hello Aunt Greta how does it feel to be back here?" Claire asked.

"Well I'm a whole month away from this baby coming she'll be a cutie and I know it!" Greta said.

"What if she isn't a girl?" Claire said.

"Well he'll be just as cute if not cuter I want him or her to look just like their daddy." Greta said.

"Well I'm sure James wants the baby to look like you…" Claire said.

"Look I came here to give you this Claire." She handed her a large golden key with tiny pink sapphires surrounding a diamond H.

"This is…" Claire started.

"Your mother had this key set aside for you one day." Greta said.

"Where is it?" Claire asked.

"It's a small Parish just out side of a town called Carlisle, there was the main house and Claudia said she and Edwige use to play among the ruins." Greta said.

"I wonder how much older is Edwige than the rest of you?" Claire asked.

"She is twelve years older, but Edwige is not some one you want to meet." Greta started, "I took James to see her because he insisted and she tried to rip his face off."

"Literally?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire there are things about your aunt Edwige you'd never understand like how she's in love with You-Know-Who." Greta said.

"What no way!" Claire said growing interested.

"Yep her whole bed is lined with pictures and news paper clippings she mutters his name all the time to." Greta said.

"I want to meet her." Claire said suddenly.

"Claire no you don't." Greta said.

"I do please Aunt Greta I really want to meet her this weekend!" Claire said.

"Well if you insist, shall I come get you this Saturday?" Greta asked giving into Claire's pleas.

"Yes I'll get Umbridge to excuse me." Claire said.

"You're really milking this woman, Miss. Inqusitorial Captain." Greta said.

"Greta I am sneaking around any way I have to go." Claire hugged her aunt. "Thank you for the key I will go there some day."

Claire left the room she hardly knew what meeting Edwige would be like and she almost didn't want to think of it.

* * *

Everyone go _read "Twilight_" the book is amazing and I died when i red it it was sooo good the author is Stephenie Meyer for anyone who has no clure what i am rambling on here about lol 


	15. The Great Hall Chaos!

_Hello Every one this is the second last Chapter of this story I was so sad not to see any reviews for the last one sniff jk I hope you all like this yeas it does begin rather crazy but it gets better I promise...lol what am I sayin just read hehe!

* * *

"Alas my love you do me wrong to casts me off…off…off" _

"Edwige deary you're singing beautifully." The nurse said.

"I am singing to him." Edwige said as she moved to the end of her bed. She was a beautiful woman no one doubted it Edwige was tall and slender win long auburn hair and blue eyes she looked like her grandfather.

"Who are you singing to dear?" the nurse said plumping up her pillows.

"Who I always sing to one day he'll hear me and take me away…away…away…" Edwige said.

"Oh that's nice dear." The nurse said

"You don't believe me do you…DO YOU!" She screamed and started to rip up her pillows and tear down the curtains.

The other patients began to scream and cry, one even started to dance.

"BELIEVE ME! ME…ME…ME!" Edwige screamed she twirled around the room now and viciously pushed anyone who was in her path.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Claire was at her desk in Defense against the Dark Arts drawing a picture of Voldemort for her aunt and hope that maybe she could talk to her after giving her a present. Claire thought it weird that her aunt had an obsession with him but really she wanted to know more about her family that Greta could not tell her, or would not tell her.

That Saturday came quickly and it was very clear that Greta didn't want to go. "I will wait out side when you go to speak to her; she's tied down to a bed for a few days so."

"Edwige is forty-one isn't she?" Claire asked.

"Yes she is about the age of Lucius Malfoy." Greta said as they walked into the hospital.

When the got to the floor Greta took a seat out side the door. Claire shuffled through her bag she had and extracted the picture she drew, Greta looked at her.

"Don't ask." Claire said simply Greta shrugged and picked up a magazine.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the room. Edwige was in the corner of the room her hair falling over her face so Claire could barely see her she inched closer and the woman looked up.

"Helga you've grown up you silly little girl." Edwige said her beautiful face looking up at her.

"Aunt Edwige I am Claire umm Dumbledore I am her daughter." Claire said.

"You're Black's daughter I've read about you…what do you want?" Edwige said.

"I have a present for you…" Claire showed her the picture of Voldemort she clumsily drew.

"Oh…oh good gracious child he is beautiful." Edwige said looking at the picture.

"Shall I ask them to put it with the rest of your pictures?" Claire asked.

"Yes that would be lovely dear." Edwige said smiling at her.

"Great… I have a few questions for you Aunt Edwige?" Claire asked.

"Ask away darling." Edwige started humming to herself.

"Okay umm I want to know what your family was like?" Claire asked.

"Oh my family I was eldest my magic was like no other, I went to Hogwarts for my first year and met the man I wanted to marry." Edwige said.

"Who was he?" Claire asked growing curious.

"Lucius Malfoy…he was the most handsome charming man." Edwige said, "He was a pureblood like me I was in Gryffindor much to my distaste, so Narcissa spent most of her time around him."

"That's miserable how did it make you feel?" Claire prodded further.

"Sad in my heart I loved him…but I have a new love now." Edwige said.

"The Dark Lord?" Claire said nonchalantly.

"Yes Tom Riddle I had found out about him in my first year, but I was becoming sick." Edwige started to cry.

"Mother and father wanted me to leave and come home; Claudia was still a year old." Edwige said.

"What happened after they told you… you had to leave Hogwarts?" Claire asked.

"I told them no that I refused to leave, then his power started to consume me I wanted to be by The Dark Lord's side." Edwige started, "I found out that mother had another baby and then he spoke to me one night in the wind."

"The wind?" Claire asked.

"Yes his intoxicating voice filled my soul and told me what I had to do." Edwige started, "When I was thirteen I hurt a boy he deserved it though made fun of my Lord and no one makes fun of him."

"What happened after that?" Claire asked in earnest.

"They came for me mother and father grandfather Albus told them it was time to take me home and I fought." Edwige said. "He filled me with the power and a green light filled the hall and they were dead as a doorknob."

Claire gulped and looked down, "He took over your mind didn't he?"

"Pardon…Miss. Claire you must understand the Dark Lord knows all and sees all." Edwige said.

"What about Harry Potter?" Claire asked "Did he tell you why he wanted Harry dead the night he killed his mother?"

"An old Prophesy my dear and if the dark Lord were to come for me I would tell him what it says." Edwige said leaning closer to her.

"What is that Prophesy Aunt?" Claire asked eager to find out.

"Now Claire you have to understand I did not mean to hear it when I escaped two years ago I happened across a Sybill Trelawney she told me the prophesy after I tortured it out of her with her own wand, Claire it is about Harry Potter." Edwige said her blue eyes flashed with heat.

"What did it say is Harry in danger please tell me?" Claire asked.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will make him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_" Edwige said.

"I have to go warn Harry…he needs to know." Claire said standing up.

"NO!" Edwige yelled getting to her feet "You will not go to that filthy half-blood and warn him I will not let you."

"You're in a straight jacket Aunt how can you possibly stop me!" Claire shouted back.

As soon as Claire said it her Aunt dropped the straight jacket to the floor, "As we speak Voldemort is releasing from Azkaban ten of his imprisoned Deatheaters and he will kill Harry Potter and he wont need the brat to get into the Department of Mysteries to get Mr. Potter to retrieve it."

Claire whipped out her wand and shouted the first spell she could think of, _"Obliviate!"_

There was silence once the spell flashed trough out the room, Claire stood staring at her aunt who had a vacant expression on her face. Greta walked in and covered her mouth.

"Claire are you okay?" Greta asked pulling her toward her.

"I'm sorry she was out of her straight jacket I used the memory charm on her." Claire said.

"Oh Claire…but your okay?" Greta asked again.

Claire nodded and looked at her other Aunt.

"Edwige tell me about mum and dad…" Greta said leading Edwige to a corner.

"Who are you dear?" She asked nicely.

"Oh no one excuse me." Greta said.

She walked to Claire and led her out, "I knew it was a mistake to bring you here."

"Aunt Greta please I'm sorry but she was threatening me and saying things about Voldemort." Claire said panicked.

"Of course shell say things about Voldemort she can't get to him though, Claire she was the only person who could tell me about my parents!" Greta said tears in her eyes.

"No she isn't grandfather could tell you he always has the answers, to any question…besides she told me the Prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, one of them has to die Aunt Greta." Claire said now crying too.

"Oh Claire what did she say?" Greta asked.

"Neither can live while the other survives…Aunt Greta with information like that no doubt Voldemort will hunt Harry down and kill him." Claire said, "Harry is not ready yet to fight that man and it will mean Harry's death if he was face to face with Voldemort again."

"You are certain of this…" Greta said.

"She said she tortured it out of Professor Trelawney when she escaped two years ago." Claire said.

"That's right she did…I'm sorry I was so angry with you Claire." Greta said.

"It's alright but I have to get back to Hogwarts right away…please lets hurry." Claire said.

Greta quickly explained to the Healer what had happened and asked him to take care of her sister. They hurried to the ministry so that they could use the floo network to get Claire back to Hogwarts. When they entered it was complete chaos ministry officials where running every where. Then James came running up.

"Greta thank goodness you're alright?" He said hugging her firmly and kissing her.

"Claire tell James what happened to day…" Greta started but Claire was at the fire already.

"You tell him Aunt I trust the ten escapees are on the loose, Uncle James you should take Greta home now hide they'll be after you first." Claire said as she stepped into the glowing green flames. "Hogwarts!"

Claire rolled out into her grandfather's empty office she looked around and saw Fawkes. She walked out and heard the buzz of the ten escaped convicts from Azkaban Claire ran to find Harry she ran to the great hall ignoring those who tried to get her attention.

Claire spotted Ron at the far end of the hall talking with Seamus Claire ran over hardly noticing that she looked wild.

"Ron…have you seen Harry?" Claire asked interrupting his conversation.

"Umm no not since lunch Claire are you alright." Ron asked as Claire sank to the floor clutching a stitch in her side.

"I have to find him it's urgent I…" Claire started but Umbridge had come over and she didn't look happy.

"Miss. Black my Inquisitorial Captain, come with me now." She said firmly.

"Professor I'm sorry but an urg…" Claire started again.

"Now Miss Black my patienceis wearing thin!" She said with a stern angry tone.

Claire stood up and reluctantly followed, they were soon at Umbridge's office and Claire sat down.

"Would you like a drink Claire? Hmm, tea, lemonade, or coffee." She asked sweetly.

"Nothing thank you I am fine but I…" Claire stared.

"No, no I insist you look like you could use a drink." Umbridge said again.

"With all do respect Professor I do not have time for a drink." Claire said her cheeks beginning to burn with anger.

"Very well then the purpose of my having to bring you here is about your loyalty to this organization." Umbridge started, "I would like to say you've been helpful, but you haven't have you."

"On the contrary Professor I've given you several tips, I honestly have been trying I don't know what else to tell you but maybe all the students are behaving now." Claire said hoping this would do the trick.

"Now I see it the manipulator you are, just like Albus Dumbledore, you are after all his great-grandchild, a child of sin and illegitimacy." Umbridge said.

"Now your going to far Professor what right have you to bring up my parentage…it's because of your laws my father and mother never married he was framed!" Claire shouted.

Umbridge walked around her desk to face Claire, "Mr. Malfoy bring her in!" she screeched.

"Ah Black there is a new smell in the air and that is justice." Draco said as he strutted up to her, Cho was in tow and Claire felt even angrier.

"Draco what are you talking about?" Claire said as Dawlish walked in after, and to her disgust David Lestrange.

"David read her the rights…" Umbridge said angrily.

"My rights what on…" Claire started but was cut off by David.

"Miss Claire Calisto Black you are here by sentenced to Azkaban and further more expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, on the following charges: False information and Harboring a known criminal, and leading an organized group with out consent and illegally." David said rolling up the parchment.

"Do you deny it?!" Umbridge yelled in her face.

"Of course I deny it I've done none of the things I am accused of!" Claire yelled back.

"You dare yell at me you…you little bastard!" she screeched.

"Of course I dare you fat ugly toad…" Claire said aiming a punch and hitting Umbridge so hard her nose broke and blood splattered all over Draco and Cho who had been trying to get up close.

Soon David and Dawlish had her arms and Claire was kicking and screaming at them as they dragged her to the exit.

"Damn all of you I am innocent!" Claire screamed, people were in the halls now and watching the scene.

Harry and the others were just coming from on the grounds and Claire saw Hagrid's chimney billowing smoke through a widow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just coming in to the school with sticks and twigs in on their hair and clothes.

"Claire!" Harry shouted.

"Stay out of this boy." Dawlish said.

Claire ripped out of their grip just at that moment all chaos broke out as spells started flying in all directions and a rather large swamp had formed in the Great Hall, Dawlish and David were stuck under a stump.

The Weasley Twins flew by with a large display of fire works following them. Umbridge was running up from her office looking manic with blood flying from her puffy red nose screaming at the top of her lungs. Another two Auror's who had been waiting grabbed Claire.

The Twins continues their disturbance and Umbridge was between yelling at them and screaming at the Aurors.

"I thought you guys were suppose to be strong it takes three of you to get me ha!" Claire said struggling again as Harry made to grab her.

"Claire…" Harry said a look of fear in his eyes.

"Harry…" She said reaching for him.

"Your father…he has your father!" Harry said.

Claire tried to stop them taking her when suddenly, "STUPIFY!"

Neville, Ginny and Luna were there wands held out as the stunned the three Auror's.

"Neville, Ginny, Luna thank you!" Claire said.

"The real problem is how are we going to get to the ministry to save your father." Harry said.

"The Thestrals can fly us there!" Luna said.

"Right lets go." Claire said.

"Claire every one wait!" Kara called chasing after them, "So where are we going?"

Claire smiled at her, "It's my father we have to go!"

"Not so fast children, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Long…" But Umbridge was hit with a stunning spell.

"Good job Luna!" Harry said the eight of them ran for the grounds.

"Hagrid was showing us Gwap, he's his half brother." Hermione said as they ran into the forest following Luna's lead.

"Hagrid has a half brother, gees oh Harry I don't know if Ron told you I was looking for you?" Claire said.

"He did Claire what was it about?" Harry said panting as they came to a clearing.

"Voldemort's after a Prophesy about the two of you a fore telling of a battle between the two of you, Harry it's suppose to say that Neither shall live while the other survives, Voldemort and you are destined to fight one and other." Claire said as she looked up to see what she had seen at the beginning of the year.

"We'd better go and save Sirius now!" Harry said as they all hopped on those who had not seen death were hesitant they could not see the Thestrals were in visible to them.

Finally they were all in the air and the made their was to the ministry unaware of what lay ahead.

* * *

Yepp Thats it for now!!!! 


	16. Finding Daddy

SO I'm done this Chappie lol duh I posted it hehe I will write more when i can I had this idea for a new story and soo I'm kinda scrapping around that. Random Fact: I bough cuties (Very small oranges) today they were good.

* * *

They landed with a soft thud on the out side of the Ministry it was dark out and the street was empty the eight of them came close to work out how they would get in and agreed to go four at a time.

"Alright so Claire, Kara, and Ron you'll come with me first then the rest of you will follow after okay." Harry said.

The others nodded and the four of them stepped into the telephone booth.

"That voice in the phone is automatic you know." Ron said to no one in particular.

To be nice Kara nodded, "I think Fred said some thing about that once."

"How are you and Fred doing…you know he's off opening a joke shop in Diagon Ally and I wonder where he and George got all the money from to open that place?" Ron said.

Claire stood silently and Harry put an arm around her, "Were going to find him Claire don't you worry…"

"I just hope that what you saw wasn't a trap by Voldemort." Claire said holding on to him as the telephone booth went down to the main entrance. Then the other four joined them and Harry led the way wands lit and raised.

The walked in silence wanting to pick up every sound or creak, they soon found them selves at the door to the Department of Mysteries.

"Well this is it there should be a circular room beyond this door every one stay close." Harry said.

Claire tightened her grip on her wand she followed and the moved to the middle of the room and as soon as Ginny shut the door the room sun like a wild top Claire looked down for the motion was making her sick.

"Great…now what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well there is eight of us and twelve doors, I say we each pick a door and if it is the one we are looking for call out if not mark it then that will leave us with four doors then two of us together will try the remaining doors." Hermione said.

"That's a good idea!" Luna said smiling broadly.

"Okay so let us just pick a door." Claire said running to one.

The each picked a door and at the same time opened them.

Claire found herself in a small room with little weird artifact in tiny glass balls, she knew it wasn't the prophesy room because there were rows and rows as Harry said and this room was much too small to be it. As she opened the door out she marked the door by burning a large C into it she stepped out at the same time as Luna and the room spun.

"Luna what did you find?" Claire asked as she waited for the others.

"A very large library with talking books." Luna said, "But I think they were Nargles."

"Right."

Hermione and Ginny stepped out next and left clear marks on their doors and the room began to spin furiously.

They shook their heads, "Harry did say that he first stepped into a dark room then the Prophesy room so maybe they found some thing." Hermione stated.

Claire waited and soon Neville and Harry came out after marking their doors the room spun and Claire felt ill again.

"Ron and Kara aren't back yet." Claire said as Harry and Neville approached them.

"They should come out soon." Harry said.

Soon Ron and Kara came simultaneously out of their door and marked them.

"Okay every one pair up!" Harry said grabbing onto Claire's arm and steered her to a waiting door.

"One of them will be the exit so just come back in and mark it."

Harry and Claire went through their door and Claire was mesmerized by a large archway with a fluttering veil.

"Harry it's so beautiful…" Claire said being drawn to it.

"I know like a dance." Harry said as they both walked closer.

"Harry! Claire! We found the room!" Hermione said as she came through the door they had entered.

Ron ran down and grabbed them, "Come on what are you two looking at?"

He pulled them to the exit and their heads suddenly became clear.

The eight of them ran into the room Ron and Hermione had found and Claire panicked.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you?" She called out her voice echoing along the vast rows of glowing orbs.

"It was row ninety-seven come on!" Harry said as they took off down the long stretch.

Claire could feel the hot stinging tears welling up in her eyes. "Not you too daddy please…" she muttered to herself as they sprinted.

The rounded the corner of row ninety-seven and Claire searched franticly.

"Harry there's an orb here look with your name." Neville said Harry walked over and picked it up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Claire shouted

"Precisely what he was lead here to do, foolish Potter you've lead your friends into a trap!" came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh great the Fabio wannabe." Claire snorted and held her wand high.

"Tisk Miss. Black I'd be careful." Lucius said a clod smile played across his lips.

"Give me a break what are you going to do there is one you and eight of us." Claire said.

"Don't be so sure." Lucius said as several more figures who removed their masks appeared.

Claire swore she felt Neville stiffen as a tall black haired woman came into view and she looked them all over.

"Mother?" every one turned briefly at Kara's outcry.

"Well what do you know it's my little girl, hello darling how are you?" Bellatrix said oddly sweet then her expression darkened, "Oh that's right you're over there being a traitor, look Roudolphus our little girl is fighting with Harry Potter the filthy half-blood."

"He's more of a wizard than any of you, and twice the person for that fact!" Kara yelled with velocity.

"Shut up you little bitch or I'll finish you off now." Bellatrix said.

"No you won't cow get back or I'll curse you…" Claire stopped Cedric was near Lucius now and her breath caught in her throat.

"Lower the wand Claire." He said softly moving closer.

"No you tell them to let us go and I'll lower my wand." Claire said still pointing it at Bellatrix, Harry had his own pointed at Lucius.

"STUPIFY!" Claire yelled the blast shot a path for them to run.

"Find the door!" Harry yelled as he took Claire's hand and ran to find the door they had come in.

"Why did the damn thing have to move?!" Claire shouted.

"I don't know…" They all soon came to what they thought was the door and piled trough it with Ginny slamming the door when the all were in.

"It's that veil again." Ron groaned as the milled about the room.

Claire turned her back on it not wanting to be mesmerized by it again.

Suddenly she felt her self being thrown into the wall, a manic looking Deatheater stood towering above her.

Trying to get up she hissed in pain as her shattered shoulder blade protested her movement.

"Hey go east on her okay." Cedric said as the rest of the Deatheaters grabbed hold of every one and Lucius and Bellatrix were walking toward Harry. Claire forced her self up.

"Cedric please…don't let them do this." Claire said wincing as she pressed her wand into the back of the Deatheater and he fell to the ground.

She nearly fell but Cedric caught her, "If I help you." He said taking her gently by the shoulders and holding her to his chest and lightly pressing her old wand to her neck "I'll be killed." he whispered near her ear.

"I love you." Claire whispered as he was close to her Claire felt all of her old feelings rushing back to her.

"I love you too…" He said just as the Order made their appearance Sirius was on Cedric like a fly to honey coated paper and he shot a curse at him over my shoulder.

"Daddy your okay!" Claire exclaimed as she hugged him.

James was fighting Lucius and Harry was helping. Sirius cast a final spell that sent Lucius flying off the podium where the veil stood.

"James watch out my cousin is around here." Sirius said as he came level with him and James Claire following after.

"I'm right here ha!" Bellatrix was sending spells flying back and forth between them, Claire hung on for dear life to her father's robes then suddenly he was still.

"Daddy?" he was falling Claire tried to hold on to him and she felt her self falling there was a deafening silence as the whispers became audible voices.

"Daddy?" Claire repeated

"I am here…" was the last thing Claire heard before all became darkened around her.

* * *

I bet you **CAN** guess what happed lol 


	17. Death, Life, and Helen

Phew! At last I am done another story YAY! Thank you to all those who have read this one I loved it too but i am going to try and finnish up some of my other fics now but I promise you will all get to read the next story when I write it! Okay so go now and enjoy this last Chapter of _My Love_.

* * *

Claire saw the sun and a fluttering movement through the skin of her eye lids she opened her protestant eyes and saw the sun shining through the ruins of an old church there were roses all around her of various colours and sizes. Claire felt the earth beneath her hands it was neatly trimmed grass and then she saw her framed against the sun sitting on a stone bench that was among the vast garden that grew on every thing.

"Mother?" Claire managed to say as tears burned down her face cooling as the reached her chin.

Helga turned at her daughter's voice and smiled at her, "Welcome my dear to my home."

"This is where you are now." Claire said.

"Yes, before I died I thought very hard about where I wanted to be after I died and back in my old home from my childhood, it wouldn't look like this now though." Helga said.

A hundred or so ivy and rose covered tombstones littered the yard around them it looked like a perfect place to live forever.

"Does it always look like this for you mother?" Claire asked sitting next to her.

"Always it's my childhood, now if you went here every thing would be overgrown and untreated." Helga said putting a protective arm around her child.

"Am I dead?" Claire asked.

"No your father and I made a hasty decision to keep you alive." Helga said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Your father told me it wasn't time for you to die, like me he saw your life as it would have been when he died as did I, and we knew you had to live." Helga said.

"What did you do?" Claire asked tears filling her eyes more now.

"We gave up our eternity together…Claire listen before you protest think of who would be left behind to live with out you?" Helga said.

"Regulus." Was all Claire had to say.

"And you still have so much left to do, be a wife, and a mother, and a good sister although not in that order." Helga said frowning.

"Mother why does everyone I love have to died or be evil?" Claire asked.

"Cedric I assume…Claire is he really worth the end of your relationship with Harry, mind you his father and I were doomed from the start, and you and Harry were no better." Helga said.

"I love Cedric…I really do mum." Claire said

"I know because he has already left that imprint on your heart, and it will stop you from ever feeling for another till you have closure with him." Helga said.

"I don't want closure with him, Cedric is the one…he is My Love." Claire said it felt odd saying it after so long trying to deny it Cedric finally made sense to her and she was happy Claire laughed. "Mother it is him I love him I can't believe I did it I'm in love, and I can feel it… it feels so different that the way I felt about Harry."

"I know Harry is your best friend of course you love him…Cedric was the first one to answer your calling heart." Helga said.

"Is this what it was like when you knew you didn't love James and you loved father instead?" Claire asked.

Her mother nodded, "I was just like you laughing and parading about."

"Mother what do I do now…I have to save him." Claire said.

"You will and he will give you a gift any person would love to have and you will be happy." Helga said.

"It's his heart isn't it?" Claire asked.

Helga pursed her lips, "I can't say but I'll say this now before we part, I am not mad at you, I am proud and no matter what choices you make I'll still love you because you are my child regardless." Helga said seriously.

"I don't understand?" Claire said.

"You will some day now go…help Harry Voldemort is harming him." Helga said.

"But how…." As soon as Claire asked it a small opening appeared and Claire walked toward it. "I love you mother."

"I love you too darling and give my love to your brother." Helga said.

Claire felt herself falling trough an endless pit of darkness, she squeezed her eyes tight and landed with a thud in the large main Hall of the ministry Bellatrix shot past her as Harry came out and shot a spell at her.

"You killed them you bitch!!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! I'm here I'm alive!" Claire shouted just as Voldemort appeared.

Claire turned and saw Cedric dive into an empty fireplace along with Bellatrix he gave Claire a reproachful look then softened as he smiled at her disappearing. Claire ran to the fire place as he was disappearing but she reached it too late.

"Well…well Potter and Black here together great I can kill you both now." Voldemort said.

"No you wont we'll live." Harry yelled reaching out for Claire.

Claire ran over and took his hand, Harry turned to her.

"I thought you were dead?" Harry said.

Claire leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I was given a second chance, and I am very much alive."

"Good…"

"Oh look a touchy moment shall I bring out the tissues." Voldemort sneered at them.

"Go away from here Voldemort." Claire said.

"Go away…" He scoffed, "Do you think when I killed that mudblood mother of your good friend there and she told me to go away do you think that's what I did?"

"Well yes actually look at all that has happened; Harry defeated you when he was a baby…what honestly makes you think he won't do it again?" Claire asked.

At that moment green flames erupted in the fire near them and Dumbledore stepped out and saw the two of them then looked to Voldemort.

"Now Tom let them go they are just children…" Dumbledore said.

Voldemort laughed manically, "Children oh please…they are a disease they threaten my very existence, I have to dispose of them."

"You'll do no such thing." Dumbledore said pulling out his wand and it hit quickly the whole hall erupted in a mixture of gold and green light tearing through the hall like wild fire when it was over Voldemort was gone and Harry was beneath Claire.

"Harry?" Claire said.

He opened his eyes and they were red blood red like Voldemort's.

"Harry…Harry please what is it?" Claire said shaking him.

"Get away from me you fool!" He said pushing her away but Claire heard Voldemort's voice and she cowered back.

By now the others had run to the room and Claire thought she heard Hermione scream.

It was obvious Harry was fighting a battle with Voldemort in his own mind and Claire waited in earnest till finally Voldemort Materialized before them and the Ministry workers arrived as he disappeared staring them down.

"He's back." Claire turned to see Fudge walk over to them trembling in his wake.

"How dare you!" Claire screamed as she lunged for the minister.

Dumbledore caught her Claire flailed her fists in the air hoping to hit him but stopped struggling.

"We have been trying to tell you since Voldemort took Cedric and turned him into a Deatheater, now it took several Deatheaters trying to kill all of us… and now you say he's back." Claire was shaking with anger.

"Claire…" Dumbledore started.

"By the way…" Claire started ignoring her grandfather, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed my father tonight I just survived, he was innocent too always was now he's dead and it's your fault."

"Now see here Miss. Black this is not my…" Fudge started but all the others in the room were staring at him now.

Claire had tears streaming down her face; Remus ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank goodness you're alive Claire, we thought we'd lost you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I would have been dead, but my mother and father gave up eternity together so that I could live." Claire said sobbing into his ragged robes.

The others standing around came over, they lifted Harry's body and took him back to Hogwarts. Claire planted her self next to his bed side and waited till he was awake.

The sun peeked through the tall windows of the hospital wing Claire, Ron and Hermione sat in silence as they watched Harry sleeping peacefully. It had only been the previous night that the fought Voldemort and Claire had come back from behind the veil.

"He's still sleeping?" Ron said.

Hermione and Claire did not say any thing they just continued to stare and wait, when suddenly Harry moaned and the three of them were beside him.

"Harry mate how do you feel?" Ron asked resting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Terrible." Harry groaned sitting up.

"But alive I was so scared for you." Hermione said.

"We were all scared for you Harry." Claire added.

"Thank you guy…but I'm sorry." Harry said.

"For what?" Claire asked.

"For putting all of you in danger with my so called insight into Voldemort's mind, him torturing Sirius looked so real." Harry said looking at the three of them.

"Oh Harry you did not know." Claire said un-resentful to him.

"Claire your father is dead because of me." Harry said.

"I thought that at first but I realized it wasn't your fault, Harry it was Bellatrix who killed him not you I could never blame you for this." Claire said taking his hand.

"None of us could Harry." Hermione said.

"Right mate." Ron added.

"But you died Claire and I was so sorry I just couldn't bare what I had gotten us into." Harry said looking at each of them. "Neville, Luna, Kara, and Ginny."

"Are all well and safe Harry we're all alive don't you see." Claire said.

"Look we just have to understand that Harry will always think like this because he loves us and is angry that he would put people he loves in danger." Hermione said.

"Yes but what Harry has to understand is that he could throw us at Fluffy and we'd beat the beast and still be around him because that's what best friends are around all the time." Ron said smirking.

"Now come on you guys…" Harry started.

"Hey we're like a married couple all of us, for better or for worse!" Claire said laughing the others laughed in agreement.

"Okay come on you guys can't say that you don't hate me." Harry said.

"Well there's one person we know will hate you probably forever." Claire said.

"Who?" Harry asked looking at the tree of them.

"Draco Malfoy of course, because of you and your father he was stunned so bad he could not run away with the other Deatheaters." Hermione said.

"Well that's a relief," Harry sat back into his pillows.

"My father died a hero Harry, and I know he's watching us all and we'll always have each other and that's what I have to hang onto." Claire said.

"I agree besides Claire you're so pretty I personally am glad you are not dead." Ron said.

Claire blushed a deep red and Hermione stiffened beside her, then they all burst out laughing.

"Okay…okay I understand now I need you guys too all of you." Harry said to them.

"We'll all stick this one out together Harry we will beat Voldemort." Claire said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Claire walked up to her dorm and flopped on her bed she rolled over looking out the murky green window and remembered the O.W.L's had not happened yet and she had passed a bulletin board announcing them. And Claire groaned into her pillow, she got up and pulled out her school books and started to study trying to ignore the stabbing pain that was becoming stronger as she realized her father was gone he was never coming back and she realized she was an orphan now, she was in the same place Harry was when the first met.

Harry suddenly had parents and a brother or sister on the way and in Claire's world it was her and Regulus. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought and she fell back into her pillows. No mother and no father…both were some how indirectly killed by Voldemort. Claire felt suddenly that she wasn't alone she sat up and looked into the pale grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, I'm studying." Claire snapped wiping the tears from her eyes.

He came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I heard about your father and I know you heard about mine who did it Claire?" Draco asked.

"I'll never tell you…beside what good will it do you huh? Nothing because you could never harm any one I love." Claire said.

"I could…Cedric I could harm him he lives at my home." Draco said.

"You wouldn't dare Draco please leave Cedric out of this." Claire said.

"Who did it?" Draco asked again.

"My father…before he died." Claire said looking down.

"Good…he got what he deserved bastard little bitch." Draco hissed in her ear as he left.

"Fuck you…" Claire said to his back.

Draco turned and looked at her he looked stunned he seemed to not find the right words to say to her, he just scoffed and turned away and wandered out of the room.

Claire was nervous during all of her O.W.L's but she had to concentrate be successful and pass them all, she wanted her parents to be proud of her and that's what she owed them to be what they would have hopped from a daughter. She thought of her brother as she tried to remember the Goblin revolution of 1867. Regulus was only going to be two years old in a few weeks and he'll never know his mum and dad the way Claire had and it would be up to her to be there for him and talk about them every day so he knows they loved him and wanted to be with him always. Regulus needed her and she needed him, she knew that he was safe at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus had gone on a mission for Grandfather. Which left Claire going to stay with the Weasley's for the summer.

She did not mind she would have to make sure she gave them money for taking care of them, seeing as Fed and George moved out there would be room. But a letter came for Claire after the test that ended much to Claire's delight. She ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Claire, _

_As now Remus is needed for a mission you and your brother need some where to live, James has set up the Fidelius Charm on you home and ours across the street. We are the secret keepers of your home and Remus id our secret keeper. Claire if you come back to Godric's Hollow every thing will be safe and when you go to school Regulus can stay with us for the year. But at least this way you can have your own home and place to stay._

_Tell me what you think, Love Aunt Greta!_

Claire smiled it was perfect a great plan Claire couldn't bare going back to Grimmauld Place alone and she wanted to check to make sure Mungdungs wasn't stealing thing either before she went home…it sounded good to her. Claire knew she did not want to live on Hanning Street, Grimmauld Place, or the Parish outside of Carlisle. She wanted her own bed and room and garden in the home in Godric's Hollow and that's all she would take…gees did she really have that many houses. Claire thought it over in her head and smiled. She had many places to choose from but Godric's Hollow was the first place she thought of what she heard the word home and that's all that mattered.

Writing a quick response of _"YES!" _To her aunt she sent Vulcan off into the distance she smiled and thought of the Parish would it not be such a bad place to go it was beautiful with some work. But Claire felt she wasn't ready to live there yet she would bring Cedric there it would be their place where they would grow old together as Renaud and Helen had planned before they died.

"Love…" Claire said aloud to her self "My Love." Sitting down she pulled out a parchment and a quill.

_Dear Cedric…_

_This is my letter I don't intend to send but one day hope you'll read. I love you since the day we first stares at one and other, it took a lot to finally realize that you were the one my heart called to in the dark night. I could never even replace you. I hope one day we can take each other's hands and walk away from this fight happy and in love as you know we are. _

_One day the hold Voldemort has on you will falter and you will no longer live in fear or pain. You will not and won't ever be alone again when you are safe back in my arms. _

_I hold you to my heart every day now and every day I cry and every day I fight it will be for you…he cannot hurt us. I trust your heart will find a way and break free of the enchantment her has over you and I can only wait till you show up at my window._

_As I finish I want you to know that you are Mt Love the only one I can think of and the first face I see when I fall asleep and wake up…please come back to me, come back and never leave._

_All my love, Claire C. Black_

Claire wiped the tears from her eyes and put the ink and quill away and started to blow the ink dry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Harry smiling at her.

"You should get packing…" Harry stopped, "Are you okay."

Claire nodded and folded the letter, "I am fine just sad."

"About your father?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Partly and that this year is over and we only have two more then we leave the safe confines of this school and go ingot the real world." Claire said.

"Yeah… Claire?" Harry said.

"Mmhumm."

"You are a good friend to be I really don't deserve you." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Harry I feel the same way honestly I do." Claire said as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while till Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Ready to go home?" Ron asked as he sat beside Claire.

"Totally I am so beat from those exams." Claire looked at Hermione, "Hey girl are you okay."

"Oh dear I've failed them all…every single one!" Hermione said digging her nails into her cheeks.

"Hey now Hermione don't go wreaking your pretty face over this." Ron said.

"Oh dear…he's doing it again." Claire said covering her face with one hand.

Ron looked over to see Elijah Vance staring at her, "Ah ignore the punk he's a fourth year you know."

"Great I'm a magnet for the young ones, Miles keep asking me to walk with him to classes I don't even have." Claire said.

Harry laughed, "What about Adrian?"

"And Charles?"

"And Draco?"

"Not to mention, George."

"Hey that's not funny!" Claire said out ragged as Ron and Harry listed the names of boy's Claire complained about.

"Hey Claire-bear relax!" Ron said as she threw a punch at him which missed because Harry pulled her back.

"Calm down you, we love you too much that's all and we think all this boy fuss is crazy when you have two perfectly good looking ones here." Harry said in her ear.

"Great idea…hey Ronald you think I'm pretty." Claire said batting her eye lashes at him.

"Yeah of course." Ron said coming close enough Claire reached her hand up and smacked him.

"There now I feel much better." Claire said smiling sweetly.

Ron rubbed the back of his head, Harry and Hermione laughed.

I was the perfect end to a day of exams and studying and soon it came to the last day of school and people were rushing around saying good bye to one and other. Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves at Hagrid's having tea and laughing about all the things that he missed while away with Gwap, whom Claire had the unfortunate chance to meet he had picked her up by her ankle and had her dangling and nearly in tears.

At last they said their goodbye's to Hagrid and went to get read to leave. As Claire settled herself into a seat in the compartment she closed her eyes then opened them again.

"I am so happy I am going home at last." Claire sighed and closed her eyes again.

"We all are..."

And they were together they were prepared to move into new more crueler times and it was moments like that they wished would last forever a ride on the train that took them home seemed harmless and quiet, and were disappointed as the train rolled into the station. The large group that waited for all of could not go unnoticed and Harry saw something that made his heart flutter.

Greta was holding a tiny pink bundle and she was slender again, she smiled as the walked up, "Surprise Harry!" She said holding out the pink bundle to him.

Claire smiled as her own brother ran up and wrapped himself around her legs, "Who is this huh?" Claire asked him.

"She is Helen!" Regulus shouted. He was excited with glee.

"He seems more please that any of us, yeas Harry this is your sister Helen." James said patting his son on the shoulder. He then turned to Claire and Regulus, "And you two are like my children now too, I made a promise to Sirius long ago and I told him I would take care of his children if any thing happened to him and vice-versa, Claire you and Regulus are welcome in our home any time."

"Thank you James." Claire said smiling big.

"Oh come here you." Greta said hugging Claire and kissing Regulus in one of his plump cheeks.

"Let's go home…" Harry said staring down at Helen and smiling.

And they did.

* * *

Thank You all again for your thoughtful Reviews!!! _LovelyClaire_


End file.
